ShadowStruck
by Raven Jesterfield
Summary: Two sisters get sucked into their favorite anime show. One falls for Bakura, the spirit of the ring, while the other tries to get with Marik Ishtar. When they become surrounded by darkness, will their sisterhood as well as themselves survive?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: So, it has come to my attention that there are no fangirls-getting-sucked-into-yugioh fanfic. I'd like to be the first. Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think! They make my heart super happy! **

~One

Megan Kirkland and Nori Cole were both sitting in the game room watching Yu-Gi-Oh on television. It was the episode when Marik Istar controls Bandit Keith to duel Yugi.

"Megan! Nori! It's time for dinner!"

Megan shouted back to her mom. "Just a second! The show's almost over!"

Her mother replied, "You have it on DVD. Just pause it!"

Megan yelled again. "Just a _second_!"

Nori Cole rolled her eyes. Being an adopted child for the Kirklands for two year, she'd think she would get used to the yelling around the house. Nori usually liked the quiet.

"Nori, look. Your huge crush is coming on!" Megan said in sing-song. Nori's attention immediately went to the screen. Yami Bakura was unzipping his jacket to reveal his Millenium Ring.

Megan looked at Nori's focused eyes and laughed. "You're so adorable when you look at him like that!"

Nori gave Megan an exasperated look. "Hey, you're the one with the huge crush on Marik. And he's like, what, a year younger than you, or something?"

"Hey, it's only one year apart! He may be sixteen, but it wouldn't be creepy at all. Besides, your fifteen. Mom would kill you if she found out you were dating a guy two years older than you," Megan defended.

"I don't see why that's a problem. It's only two years!" Nori shouted.

"Girls! TV time is over! Get down here for dinner!"

Megan sighed in frustration and turned off the TV. "We better head down there before all the manicotti is gone."

Nori's expression lit up. "She's serving manicotti?"

"Yep." Megan smiled. Manicotti was Nori's favorite food.

Nori went ahead down the stairs with Megan following behind laughing.

* * *

Later that night, both girls were getting ready for bed in front of their mirror. They both shared the same bedroom, but being close sisters, they didn't really mind. Nori brushed her layered, dark-brown hair that reached just below her shoulders. Light blue eyes reflected brightly from the mirror as well as her fair skin. Megan had a much different appearance. She was more muscled given her rigorous and daily exercises of jogging and lifting weights. Long and curly red hair added to her athletic build as well as her hazel eyes, which contrasted greatly with her normally sun-kissed skin.

Both headed for their beds that were beside each other. They settled under the covers and looked to wish each other goodnight when they noticed that they were both holding onto their anime keychains. Megan held onto her Marik keychain while Nori held onto her Bakura keychain. Laughter filled the room.

"Still sleeping with yours, too?" Nori asked.

"Yep." Megan answered.

They laid down and turned off their lamps. After a few moments, Nori asked, "Hey, Megan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Marik and Bakura are actually gay like Little Kuriboh makes them out to be?"

Megan sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Would you be jealous?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe."

"I don't know. Ask him yourself," answered Megan. She turned over to go to sleep.

Nori gave her a confused look. "Um, he's an anime character. How would I…"

"Nori."

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

* * *

Nori woke up a couple of hours later. She usually had a hard time sleeping and would wake up every once in a while. She looked down at her keychain and smiled. She always had a crush on Yami Bakura. He was quiet and reserved like she was. His long white hair and British accent were always things that she liked best. She rubbed on the little image's hair and then kissed it. Shortly, after she closed her eyes to back to sleep, a glow came from the keychain. Nori's eyes shot open. It was a golden glow that also came from the now awake Megan's keychain.

"Megan, are you seeing this, too?"

"Yeah. You're not crazy."

"What's going on?" Nori asked in a panic.

Suddenly, the glow enlarged and rays of its light wrapped itself around both the girls.

"Megan!"

"Nori!"

And in a flash, they were gone. But to where?


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: Wow! A story alert, already! Thanks, Latina shewolf! Here's a little reward. Next chapter!**

~Two

*Megan*

Megan woke up in the middle of a desert. "Ow. Where the hell am I?" She noticed that her hair got tangled from the transportation over here and grew irritated. After a fierce finger-combing, she got up and looked around until she saw a giant pyramid in front of her.

"Whoa. I'm in Egypt?" Curious, she climbed up to explore. It'd had only been a few minutes later when she grew tired. "Damn, how tall is this thing?" Megan sat down for a moment to think. How the hell did she get to Egypt? Could it be…? She searched the pockets of her pajamas and found it was missing. Megan froze. That keychain could _not_ have just brought her here. Could it?

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a harsh voice of a man called out. Megan turned to her head and in shock found two men whose faces were not seen under their dark cloaks. Rare hunters_? I really am in Egypt! No. I really am in _Yu-Gi-Oh_! Shit!_

"You're trespassing! Come with us at once!" the taller one demanded. They came closer and Megan soon realized that she had no choice but to follow them. She was too high up the steep pyramid to make a run for it. One slip up, and she could end as a pile of broken bones. She groaned and went up to them, holding both wrists up like she was hand-cuffed. "Alright, you caught me. Let's just go, already." The rare hunters both looked at each other in confusion, but then the smaller one shrugged and took her by one of the arms.

Soon, they came upon a trap door. The taller one opened it and beckoned the other two in. They all entered the dark passageway, which only grew darker when the door shut behind them. Luckily, there were lit torches to light the way down the stairs so that no one would trip. Megan could feel the captor behind her constantly shoving her to move faster.

Megan said annoyed, "Look, you don't have to force me down, alright? You got me. I'll move forward on my own." The rare hunter didn't seem to hear her since he just kept pushing her forward. Megan groaned irritably.

They soon came to a large room where another rare hunter sat on a throne. Megan noticed that this one held the Millennium Rod in his hand. _Marik? _She couldn't see his face under the hood.

"Master, this girl was found trespassing our territory. What do you wish to do with her?" asked the taller rare hunter.

Megan shoved away the short one from his grip on her. She looked at who she assumed to be Marik, who had been leaned back in his throne and his head rested on his hand. He tapped his face with a finger in thought. "Leave her to me. I'll handle this one." The two men bowed and walked away. Megan remained where she was as the rare hunter got up and walked toward her. Her insides tighten in nervousness as the gap between them was slowly closing. When he was finally two feet from her, he took off his hood. A set of shining violet eyes pierced straight into her soul, making Megan believed that time had stopped altogether.

*Nori*

"Hello? Miss, are you alright?"

Nori woke up in pouring rain to a man in his thirties that had light blue hair.

"Ugnnn…" She was completely wet.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Let me just hold onto you and I'll lift you up, okay?" Without thinking, she nodded and let the man carry her. He started walking toward an apartment building nearby.

"I'll take you to my house. You'll be safe there."

Nori was still a bit dizzy from what had happened. What _did_ happen? The last thing she remembered was her keychain lighting up.

They entered the building and relief filled Nori's blurry mind as they stepped away from the rain. They went inside an elevator and the man pushed the number ten button to go up. Or was it twelve? Nori's mind was still out of proportion, to wear she couldn't tell. The man looked down at her. "Dear me, I think you might've caught a cold. You're nose is getting red."

Should she even be near this stranger? Nori didn't usually like being around people she doesn't know, but she didn't care. She needed a bed. Any bed. Now.

The elevator doors opened and they walked to room 242. The man fiddled with the keys before inserting the right one through the lock. Both went inside.

"Here, I'll set you down here for right now. I'll fetch you a hot drink while I get my son to fetch you a blanket." Nori nodded and rested her eyes for a minute.

"Bakura! We have a guest! Could you bring her a blanket please?"

Nori's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Bakura? _The _Bakura? No. It wasn't possible. The father's hair is _blue_, for God's sake, not white. There's no way it could be…

"Alright, father. The brown one or the quilt?" That voice.

"The quilt, son. This girl is cold as ice!"

It's really not.

"Oh no! What happened to you?" Nori gasped. There standing before her was Ryou Bakura, white hair, dark-brown eyes, and all.

"I…I…" Nori couldn't speak.

Ryou's father came in with a mug of hot soup. "Here you are, child. It's chicken soup. You're not a vegetarian or anything, are you?" Nori absentmindedly shook her head, not taking her wide eyes off Ryou and took the mug. He wasn't the Thief King, but he was the next best thing.

"What happened to her, father?" Ryou asked with a look of concern on his face.

Ryou's father placed a hand on Nori's shoulder. "I found her unconscious on the streets. The poor thing must have taken a nasty fall. What's your name, dear?"

"N-nori, sir," she stammered.

"Bakura, why don't you keep Miss Nori company. I'm going to call a doctor and see if she can be treated for her cold that she caught in the rain."

Ryou seemed eager to help. He smiled and nodded. The father walked away to the phone in his room. Ryou sat down next to her and wrapped the quilt around her. "Are you alright?"

Nori looked at Ryou and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you." Her gaze soon fell upon his chest and her stomach instantly dropped. The Millennium Ring was hanging around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: Thanks so much, The AverIn, for the alerts and favoriting me and this story! It means a lot! **

~Three

*Megan*

Marik Ishtar stood before her. Megan tried her best to breathe regularly. How can a guy who's a year younger than her be much taller than her? Not that she minded. Not at all. Keeping an indifferent look on his face, Marik asked, "Your name?"

She responded quickly, "Megan. Megan Kirkland." She introduced herself a bit louder than she intended to.

"Do you know who I am?"

Megan thought that it was better to not say she knew him from a TV show in another dimension. "No, sir. I can't say that I do."

"Hm." Marik walked around her, examining her up and down. Megan's knees were about to buckle underneath her when he stopped behind her and spoke in her ear. "I'm Marik Ishtar. I am the leader of the rare hunters and I'd like to know what you were doing near our hideaway."

"I don't know. I just woke up in the middle of the desert and found this humungous pyramid," she explained.

A moment of silence. "And you have absolutely _no_ idea how you got there?"

"No, sir."

"I see." Marik said, with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

He came around to stand in front of her and said, "Well, since you have 'stumbled' upon us, I have two options. One, I can kill you…" Megan swallowed loudly. "…or two, I can make you my servant."

"Servant?" He couldn't possibly mean her being his mind slave, could h

Marik brought the rod to her eye level. "Yes. You'd be working for me under my terms."

The rod began to glow and Megan started to panic. "Wait! I don't want to be a mind puppet! Please, is there a third option? I'll do anything!"

Marik lowered his rod and looked at her with a smirk on his face. "So, you know what this is and what it does, correct?"

Megan nodded.

Marik crossed his arms. "And you said you'd do anything for me if you don't become my mind slave, correct?"

"Yes."

Marik thought for a moment before stating. "Very well. I shall spare your life and your mind, but you have to stay here with me as my servant. You are to do what I say when I say it. If you disobey me, I _will_ control your mind."

Megan nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl." Marik smiled. "Odion!" he called.

Immediately, a darker-skinned man with a facial tattoo walked to Marik. "Yes, master?"

"Take this girl to her room. She can use the one beside mine," he instructed. Odion nodded and motioned Megan to follow him.

"This way," he said.

"Okay." Megan followed, passing Marik. She could swear she felt his eyes on her back.

Odion broke her thoughts. "So, you're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"No. I'm sure how I even got here." Megan's voice became shaky.

They came to a door that led to a bedroom. There wasn't much inside. There was only a single bed and a lit candle on a little, wooden table with a couple of books upon it. The walls and the floor appeared to be made of dirt.

Odion placed a hand on Megan's shoulder, causing her to snapped her head to his face. "Don't worry about master Marik. He's seems to empathize with you, somehow, if he's let you keep your mind." His eyes and his voice were filled with kindness underneath the formidable face.

Megan smiled and felt comforted. "Thank you." She stepped inside and heard the door close behind her. She walked to the bed and sat down to think. _Nori, wherever you are, I hope you're alright._

*Nori*

Nori continued to stare at the ring until Ryou cut in. "Nori? What's wrong?"

"What?" She looked up. "Oh, nothing. I was just… I like your necklace," she said.

Ryou held onto the ring. "Ah, yes! Thank you. My father bought it for me when he was on an expedition in Egypt. He said it's called the Millennium Ring and that it contained magical powers. Though, I haven't seen it do any such thing, yet." Bakura looked at her for a moment. "Would you like to try it on?"

Nori smiled. "Really? Sure!" Ryou handed her the ring and she wore it around her neck. Instantly, it felt cold on her skin, but she didn't care.

"I'm terribly sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Ryou Bakura. Everyone calls me Bakura, but you may call me whatever you like." He held out his hand for her. Nori took it. "I'm Nori Cole. Um, may I call you Ryou?" She had a feeling that she'd be acquainted with the spirit soon and she didn't want to get their names confused.

Ryou nodded. "That's fine."

Ryou's father walked in. "A doctor should be on his way in the morning. How do you like the soup?"

Nori took another sip and told him, "It's delicious." She thought about Megan. "Hey, have you seen another girl with red, curly hair around, too?"

"No, miss. I'm afraid not," said the father. "Why? Is she a friend of yours?"

Nori began to tear up. Her sister is gone. Her adoptive family isn't around her. What was she without them? An orphan again. Nori started to cry. She sobbed in her free hand not holding the mug. Ryou became saddened by her tears and wrapped an arm around her. The father took the mug from her and tried to comfort her. "Calm down, sweetheart. You've had a long night. Why don't you lie down here and get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep. How's that?" Ryou offered.

Nori slowly felt better and thanked both of them. She lied down, covering herself with the quilt. Ryou sat in the remaining space of the couch beside her. Nori grasped onto the ring for comfort and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm having so much fun writing this, right now. XD Here's chapter four! Don't worry about this story going by fast. It's going to span throughout all five seasons, so we have a long way to go! Read and review, please! **

~Four

*Megan*

Megan was still sitting on the bed as she looked around the gloomy room. Given that she once lived in the beautiful and cheerful countryside of Idaho, this was pretty different for her.

She heard the scuttling of little feet and looked to see a couple of mice in a corner. Megan covered her mouth to conceal her scream. She hated mice. She wasn't exactly an animal person. Megan had bugs, a couple of jogger's dogs, and even a neighbor's parakeet bite her.

Nori loved animals.

Megan's mood changed when she thought of Nori. Worried, she thought how she can't be there for her when she's scared and alone like she usually is. Nori was really shy and reserved, yet she didn't like to be completely without her family.

Megan felt a little weight added on her foot and she looked down. It was the two little gray mice.

"AHHH!" Megan let out a piercing scream that sent Odion running through the door. Megan was in a fetal position on the bed and pointed at the mice. "Getemgetemgetemgetemgetem!"

Odion stood at the door for a moment a chuckled heartedly. He went up to the mice and scooped them both up with his hand. Then, he went out of the doorway and set them down. When they scurried away, Odion turned to Megan with an eyebrow raised. "You're scared of two little mice?"

Megan was mortified. God, if it were Marik in here…

"I don't really like animals that much. They always attack me."

Odion closed his eyes and shook his head. "Wait, here. I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Odion walked away closing the door behind him. Megan remembered Odion as Marik's tough henchman. To her, he seemed very nice. She had forgotten that he had a caring side to him, too, when it came to his family.

Odion walked back in with a glass of water. "Here. I figured that you would want something to drink after being in the desert."

Megan snatched the glass and gulped it down vigorously. She _was_ pretty thirsty from the heat and there was no air conditioning in this room. When she was done, she wiped off her mouth from the access water and handed the glass to Odion. "Would you like some more?" he asked amusingly. Megan shook her head. "No, thanks."

His tone became serious. "You must be frightened."

Megan shrugged. "I was, but not so much now. At least my brain's still intact."

"Listen, try not to get on Marik's bad side. He's usually not this merciful and is fueled by anger very easily. I don't want to see you get harmed."

Megan scoffed. "I can take care of myself." Her being the bodybuilder, she can probably take him down.

Odion, however, still seemed worried. "Maybe. But if Marik should control your mind, you won't be able to _control_ yourself."

Megan bit on her lip. Damn, that could actually happen, can it?

Odion spoke up again. "Marik wanted me to ask you something. How did you know of the Millennium Rod?"

Megan panicked for a moment. She didn't want anyone thinking she was crazy if she explained that she came from an alternate universe. "Um…I've heard stories of it…in an Egyptian exhibit…back home."

"Where did you come from?"

"Idaho."

"Idaho in America?"

"Yes."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

Megan thought of lie quickly, yet carefully. "I…was on a trip for school. I snuck to a little bonfire party one night and I guess I passed out from…dancing so much?"

"You passed out from exhaustion, you mean."

"Yeah, that's it."

"I'll inform the master. Maybe he'll let you go when he sees this is all a mistake." He got up and said, "I'll be back, alright?"

Megan nodded and watched Odion leave. She smiled. Maybe with him around for a friend, being prisoner in this scary place won't be so bad after all. Hopefully, Nori has a friend with her now.

* * *

*Nori*

Nori woke up and rubbed her eyes. She saw that Ryou had fallen asleep on the other side of the couch. Nori heard a chiming noise and looked at the grandfather clock making it. It chimed two o'clock in the morning.

Nori yawned and sat up. Thankfully, she was no longer cold from the rain, yet she was sweating from the thick, heavy quilt and placed it beside her. She leaned her head back against the cushion of the couch and took a deep breath. She felt less worried about her sister than she was with herself. Megan can fight her own battles. But Nori always needed her sister to fight hers. Whenever she was bullied in middle school, Megan was there to help her. This situation was different. She had remembered anime high school male bullies having big muscles and strong chins and the females having those high, chipering voices that can make ears bleed and windows break like Miho's in season zero. How was she expected to make in an _anime_ world without Megan?

_Hello, Nori._

Nori jumped at the haunting sound of a deep, husky voice. "W-who's there?" Though she knew perfectly who it was.

_Look down at the ring._

Nori did and saw that it was glowing an ominous glow. "W-who are you? What d-do want?"

_It doesn't matter who I am to you for the moment. But I want you to know that you are the wrong bearer of this item which you now wear around your neck._

Nori's blood ran cold. Did she make him angry? "I-I'm sorry."

_I demand that you return the ring to Ryou, tonight. However, I'm rather interested in you. The fear in your voice entices me. It's been so long since I've met a girl so easily frightened. We'll be meeting with each other again soon, my dear. _Nori can imagine the sadistic smile on his face.

The ring stopped glowing and Nori immediately took it off. She placed it on Ryou's lap without waking him, then she laid back down, feeling scared yet excited at the same time. He wants to see her again. Does he like her? Nori searched for her keychain and was disappointed to find it missing. She must have lost it in the streets. Nori could only lie there and watch the clock, waiting for morning to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Remember, reviews get me to update faster! **

~Five

*Nori*

Dr. Yumiro removed the thermometer from underneath Nori's tongue and sterilized with a cleaning cloth. He explained as he packed up his health kit. "Well, it appears that she's just fine, Mr. Bakura. Her temperature reads 98.4 and she didn't feel burnt up like she must've been last night. Whatever flu she had is gone now."

Ryou's father sighed in relief. "That's good. Thank you so much, Dr. Yumiro." They both shook hands and bid each other farewell. The doctor turned to Nori and said, "No more going out in the rain, alright?"

Nori almost brought up that she didn't have a choice and that she had no idea how she got in the rain in an anime show, but decided against it. "Okay." The doctor nodded and left the room.

Ryou's father turned to Nori and said, "Now that that's out of the way, we might want to call your parents and let them know where you are."

"Umm…" Nori tried to figure out how to explain that she wasn't from around this dimension. So, she went with another plan. Lie.

"My parents are dead, sir."

Ryou's and his father's eyes went wide with shock. Ryou asked, "You have no family around?"

_Think of a lie. Think of a lie._

Nori explained, "My parents were both killed at an alleyway when we were all heading home from the park. They were robbers and my parents told me and my sister, Megan, to run. That's when they were both shot. I managed to get out of there fine, but my sister was taken by them. I ran as fast as I could until I was sure I lost them. But, then something hard hit my head and I blacked out."

Both men were speechless and unsure of what to do. After a moment, the father smiled a sad smile and said, "Nori, we would be more than happy to let you stay with us, if you wish."

Nori beamed. "Really?"

He nodded. Nori got up and hugged him. "Thank you, Mr. Bakura!"

"Please. Call me Danno."

Nori sniffed and looked up at Ryou. "Thank you both for your help!"

Ryou smiled. "This is wonderful! I can't wait to tell my friends about you!"

Danno said with realization, "Oh yes, we'll need to enroll you in school. Since it's Tuesday, we can just go up to the school together and sign you in."

"School?"

Nori never really liked school. She only felt passionate for choir since she loved singing, but other classes like math and science were what she didn't care for. Plus, the kids can be pretty nasty to her. Would she be able to fit in here?

Ryou saw her sudden change in mood. "Don't worry. Once you meet my friends at school, you'll be just fine. They'll love you, I'm sure."

Nori remembered Yugi Mutou and his friends. She sighed in relief, knowing that she'll be save with them. "Okay, I feel better now. If you trust I'll be fine, then I know I'm fine."

Danno clasped his hands together in excitement. "Great! I'll get the car ready while Bakura gets dressed. Why don't you come with me, Nori? You don't have any other clothes for the moment, but the school will provide you with a uniform."

"Sure, I'll come," Nori said eagerly.

"Let's go! Bakura you hurry up and get dressed. We need to leave in a few minutes."

Ryou nodded. "Yes, father." He turned to Nori and said, "I can't wait to be going to school with you, Nori. Maybe I can give you a little tour and everything."

Nori grinned at the offer. "That'd be great! I'm looking forward to it."

As soon as Danno and Nori went down the elevator and to the car, she got more and more thrilled with the thought of going to school with _Ryou_. She had a feeling that school's going to be a blast.

* * *

*Megan*

It's been a while since she had last seen Odion. Megan wondered how many minutes it had been. Or even hours if it had been that long. She wasn't sure.

Megan became impatient for Odion to return, so she got up and decided to go see if she could find him and Marik. She opened the door to her room and walked out of it. Figuring that they would be back in the throne room, Megan headed over there. As she went further down the hallway, she heard Odion and Marik talking to each other. They had both sounded tense. She stayed hidden behind the corner of a wall and listened.

"Why are you so concerned with her so much? Don't tell me that you have feelings for her!" Marik shouted angrily.

Odion remained calm. "Of course not, master Marik. The only passion that I have is serving you." Megan suddenly felt bad for Odion. She didn't want him to be the one to make Marik upset.

"Then leave her to me. She's mine to deal with," he said sternly.

"But sir, what are you planning to use her for?"

There was a moment of silence before Marik spoke again. "I'm not sure, right now. But, I do know that…" Megan's heart nearly stopped when Marik's eyes caught her peering at him from a corner. In an annoyed tone, Marik asked, "And just what is it you are doing?"

Megan came out of her hiding place and blushed. "I got bored. I had been in that room alone for a long time."

Marik crossed his arms. "So, to pass the time, you eavesdrop on other's conversations." He was stating more than he was questioning.

Megan ran her fingers through her hair. "No, it's not that. I was looking for some company."

"Hmm… a people person. Odion, go entertain…Maggie, was it?"

"Megan."

Ignoring her correction, he continued. "I'm far too busy to deal with her. See that she doesn't get into trouble and prevent any attempts of escape."

Odion bowed. "Yes, master Marik." Then he walked up to her with an apologetic look. Megan shrugged. Even if he convinced Marik to let her go, Megan wouldn't want to leave. It's not every day that a girl gets to be imprisoned by her favorite anime character. Though, Megan wasn't so sure if he liked her that much.

"Come, I'll show you around. I'm afraid you won't be leaving, so, you might as well know your way through this place."

Megan followed him back to the hallway. "Just make sure that no vermin are around to eat me and I'll be just fine," she said with a hint of humor.

Odion smiled. "No problem, Miss Megan. You look hungry. I'll take you to the dining room. The other rare hunters should be there now for supper."


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: Thanks KaylaKissesKangaroos for the review! Well, here's chapter six and you all know what to do. Read, review, and I'll update!**

~Six

*Nori*

It hadn't been long before Ryou entered the backseat of the little dark blue car with Nori. He was dressed in his blue school uniform with a white shirt underneath the blazer. Remembering the rubber bands that she kept on her wrist just in case, Nori used one to pull up her hair into a high ponytail. Danno was in the driver's seat, attempting to get the car started with great difficulty. "Oh, come on! Worthless piece of junk!" Danno exclaimed.

Ryou and Nori giggled a little. Both of them were glad that Danno didn't hear them. He was already frustrated as it is. Ryou leaned to Nori and whispered, "It's a classic. Father refuses to give it up and it's nineteen years old!" Nori tried to hold back another giggle.

Finally, the car started and they were heading toward the main street that led to the school.

Still keeping his eyes on the road, Danno asked, "So, Nori, why don't you tell us a little about yourself. It's been a while since we had anyone over and it appears you're going to be staying with us for hopefully a long time."

"Thank you. I hope I won't be a problem."

"Of course not! Why, child, your family has been taken from you and me and my son know exactly how that feels. My wife and my daughter have been both died from a terrible disease." Danno's voice became saddened. Nori looked at Ryou, who seemed to be remembering his mother and sister. Nori didn't know about his mother, but she did know of his sister Amane, who was never even in the show.

"I'm sorry. What disease was it, exactly?"

"Heart disease."

"Oh." Nori felt awkward for asking.

Nori felt her hand being held by Ryou. Smiling, she looked up and nearly had a heart attack herself. It was Bakura. Yami Bakura had taken Ryou's place and was sitting right beside her. He placed a finger on his lips to tell her to keep quiet. It wouldn't be a problem for her since she was speechless at the time, anyway.

Danno chirped up. "Enough of our old, sad tales! Tell us about yourself."

Bakura held her hand tighter and said with Ryou's voice, "Yes, _I_, especially, would love to know more about you."

"I…I…ummm…" Nori attempted to form words as she watched Bakura's smirk grow wider.

"Nori? Is something the matter?" Danno asked.

"N-nothing! Um… I l-like to s-sing," she answered regaining her ability to speak.

"A singer, huh? Sing something for us." Danno requested.

"R-right now?" she repeated while still staring at the spirit.

Bakura nodded. He wanted to hear her sing. "I…maybe some other time. I'm not sure if I'm up for it, now."

Danno nodded. "Understandable." He pulled the car into a parking lot of a bank. "You two stay in the car. I'm going to withdraw money for Nori's uniform and lunch." He got out of the car, leaving Nori to Bakura.

For a minute, the only sound she heard was the sound of her shallow breathing as Bakura stared at her with his eyes. Then, he spoke. "I take it that you know I'm not Ryou."

Nori answered. "Y-yes. You're the spirit of the ring that I saw last night."

"Precisely. Now, I'm going to explain some rules to you and you're going to listen carefully if you want to still have a roof over your head." Bakura shifted his seat to where he was partially facing her. "Firstly, I want you to call me Bakura from now on, even when the real Ryou is present. That is the name I was born with and I shall be named as such. Secondly, under no circumstances are you to tell anyone of my existence. And thirdly, you are to obey my every command no matter if you find it right or wrong. Betray me once and I shall send you somewhere where morality will be the least of your concerns. Do I make myself clear?"

Nori nodded. "I understand v-very well, Ry… I mean, Bakura. I'll do whatever you want."

Bakura smiled. "Very good, my dear Nori. Now, next time I want you to sing, you will sing for me. Do I make _that_ clear?"

She nodded again. Bakura leaned toward her and twirled a lock of her brown hair. He eyed the ponytail. "I'll take this." Bakura undid her hair and let it fall down to her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it, making Nori blush darkly. He took her chin with his index finger and thumb to make her look at him. "I think we'll both get along just fine, don't you?"

Just then, Danno entered the car, causing Bakura to back away from Nori and return to his Ryou form. "Alright, you guys. It's off to school!" He drove out back to the main street. Nori's hand was held by Bakura again. Her hand was shaking when he stroked her skin with his thumb until they reached the school.

*Megan*

Megan rested her head on her hand as she waited for Odion to bring her a lunch. She was a bit grouchy with the knowledge that Marik wasn't interested in her at all. He had glimpsed at her a couple of times, but he seemed only annoyed by her. _Maybe he _is_ gay…_

"Here we are." Odion set down a tray of chicken and an apple. A glass of water came with it. Megan drank down the entire glass much like she did with the last one and slammed it down. The noise echoed to where the other rare hunters turned to Megan. They hushed each other's laughter and went back to eating.

Odion tilted his head. "Something the matter?"

Without thinking, Megan asked, "Odion, does Marik like anybody?"

He replied with a shrug, "Well, he likes me. But I think that's only because I'm his brother."

"No, no. I mean…" Megan hesitated before asking the question. "Has Marik ever loved anyone? You know, like, been in a relationship or anything?"

Odion was surprised by this personal inquiry. "No, Miss Megan. He hasn't been in love before. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Megan said as she quickly looked away.

Odion smiled. "You like my brother, don't you?"

Megan blushed. "It's not like that at all! I was just wondering if he's always been as crabby as he is now." Of course, she knew of Marik's childhood and that he was nice during that time. Before his dark side took over. But, she didn't want Odion to know about her crush on Marik.

Odion became sullen and looked down at the table. "There have been times were he was a kindred spirit. He wouldn't want to hurt anyone." Odion peered at Megan before firmly saying, "But, that's in the past. Master Marik wishes to brighten his future. And I'm going to help him every step of the way, even if it means performing acts I don't agree with."

"Wow," Megan murmured. "You must really love your brother." She had always liked Odion for his brotherly devotion and loyalty. He had been her idol when it came to looking after her sister. Well, him and Seto Kaiba. But Mokuba would get kidnapped a lot, so she wasn't sure if he'd be the right choice for a role model.

Odion smiled again. "What about you? Do you have any family?"

Megan thought of her family as she took another bite of her dry chicken. She can't exactly tell him that she had parents now, can she? She's in a world without them and who knows where her sister went? Then, she remembered that Nori also got zapped by that light, too. _If I'm here with Marik thanks to my keychain of him, that means Nori must be with Bakura. _Finally, she said, "Just my sister and me. She's currently in Japan right now, living with a friend." She hoped to God this was true.

Odion nodded. "It's good to have a family." He looked down at her plate, which was now empty except for an apple core. "Would you like some more food?"

"No thanks. I'm going to head back to my room and get some sleep, if that's okay."

He picked up both of their trays and said, "Alright. I'll let you know if the master needs anything."

"Sure. See you around." She got up and ignored the dirty comments that the rare hunters were making as she walked out of the dining room.

Megan was alone in the hallway when she thought of an idea. Wondering if Marik was still alone in the main room, Megan walked there herself.

When she entered, Megan called out to him while trying not to sound desperate. "Marik? Are you in here?" No sign of him was found. She went further inside the dimly-lit room.

"So, I see you have decided to bother me again."

Megan whipped her head around to find Marik just entering the room. "What are you doing in here?"

Megan could suddenly hear the orchestra play that doom music that would fade into commercial.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: I should note, fanfic readers, that I'm also posting this on deviantart. So thanks WarriorsFan132 and Fallinginreverse1298 for the comments! And thanks to those who have reviewed for my last chapter! I giggle in excitement every time I hear from my readers. Read and review for chapter seven! **

~Seven

*Nori*

Ryou and Nori both stood before Principal Estu, who sat down at his desk with a 'new student file'.

The principal asked, "How old are you, Miss Cole?"

"I'm fifteen, sir."

Indifferently, he replied. "You'll be a freshman here. Well, Miss Cole, here is your paper work for your guardian to read and sign with you." He stood up and shook Nori's limp hand. "Welcome to Domino High. You're already dressed in your uniform, so you're ready to go. I know you'll like it here. Bakura, I want you to show Miss Cole around and make sure she knows the ins and outs of the area."

Ryou smiled. "Of course, Mister Estu. I'll be happy to!" He took a hold of Nori's hand and led her out of the office.

Danno waved and told them, "Have a good time!"

They walked down the hallway full of students together. Nori was glad that Bakura hadn't shown up to her since the car ride. She would be blushing like a tomato in front of the other kids if she did. "I'll show you to your first period. What's the class on your schedule?"

Nori looked down at the piece of paper that showed her classes. "First class is…algebra." She frowned. "I hate math."

Ryou laughed. "Me, too. But I hate gym class even more. When does _your_ gym class start?"

Nori looked to find that she starts during third period. Ryou smiled. "That's when I have it, too. Do you like gym?"

She shook her head. Nori would never be in as good of shape as Megan. She couldn't even run a mile without taking a breather to save her life.

Ryou said optimistically, "Cheer up! I'll be there. We can hate gym together!"

They both giggled until they reached Mrs. Ogigi's algebra class. "I have this class with you, too. Let's go. I can't wait for you to meet my friends."

Once Nori entered the class with Ryou, she instantly felt out of place. Every student was always in a clustered group. None of them were by themselves. Back home, Nori always went straight to her desk and doodled on some paper until class was over. She'd never speak to anyone.

Ryou led her to a familiar group of friends. _Oh no. I'm actually about to speak to Yugi and his friends!_

Yugi Mutou and his best friend, Joey Wheeler, were already playing a card game together with Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor watching them. It appeared that Yugi was winning, as usual.

Ryou began the introduction. "Hey guys! I'd like you to meet my new friend, Nori Cole. She's going to be staying with me and my father. Nori, this is Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea."

Everyone looked up and immediately smiled at Nori, making her shrink back a little. Tea, the one with even shorter and darker brown hair then hers and much deeper blue eyes, was the first to greet her. "Nice to meet you!" Once again, Nori was forced to shake another hand.

Tristan waved. "Hi." Nori waved back.

Joey piped up, "Any friend of Bakura's is a friend of ours, right Yugi?"

Yugi chimed in, taking his focus off the game. "Yeah! We always like to have more company with us."

Nori managed a small smile. "Thanks," she said softly.

In an empathetic tone, Ryou told them, "Nori is kind of shy."

Yugi said, "Oh, that's ok. I hang with these guys a lot, but I'm a bit standoffish with other people."

Nori felt relieved. At least she'd fit in with _one_ group. And Yugi's group, no less.

Then, an old lady, who Nori assumed to be Mrs. Ogigi, walked into the classroom. She had a lesson planner tucked underneath her arm. "Everyone, take your seats!" All the students immediately sat down and kept quiet. Nori managed to find a seat next to Ryou. Mrs. Ogigi began to write the day's lesson on the chalkboard. Nori sighed. _We're actually learning? _The show never mentioned the gang having to learn anything. Oh, well. If they all had time to play card games frequently, how bad can school be?

*Megan*

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here?" He asked emphasizing each word. Suddenly, Megan wished she had rehearsed what she wanted to say to him. The problem was that she didn't know what to talk about.

Megan ran her fingers through her hair and bit on the inside of her cheek. "I was just wondering…what you were up to? I thought maybe we could talk."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Talk?"

Megan replied, "Yeah. I mean, I'm obviously not getting out of here. I'd like to get to know the guy I'll be staying with."

Marik said crossly, "You trespassed nearby my hideout and have listened in on my conversation with Odion. It's _me_ that should be getting to know _you_."

Megan grew irritated and her attitude sprang forth. "First of all, I didn't trespass anywhere. I told you I have no idea how the hell I got here. I don't even know what rare hunters are or that this place existed!" She lied that time, but it didn't matter to her, given her slightly peeved moment. "Also, I've 'listened in' on you because I wanted to see you! I've been trying to be understanding ever since I got here. But, you haven't been showing Mr. Nice Guy yourself."

Megan instantly regretted her words, thinking she just made him mad. And Odion wasn't here. _Crap._ Surprisingly, all Marik did was chuckle and walked up to her.

"Marcy, you know as well as I do that I have been rather lenient on you." Megan knew better than to correct Marik on her name. "Mind control would normally be what I'd resort to. I don't take kindly to strangers, let alone insubordinates." She slowly backed away from him as he continued to advance toward her. "Lucky for you, my brother seems to find something useful about you. And if _he_ senses someone worth keeping, well, I can't exactly argue with his judgment, can I?"

Megan had backed up against a wall, leaving her nowhere else to get away. Marik placed the palm of his hand to the wall beside her head. He leaned forward and said softly, "But I trust my own judgment more than anyone else's. And mine's telling me that all you're good for is a lost soul for the shadows to feast on."

Megan stood frozen under his dark gaze. His words were so calm and collected, that it almost frightened her. Marik saw through to her fear and grinned. "Surely, you have heard stories of the shadow realm if you're familiar with the Millennium Rod, haven't you?"

Megan replied quickly, "Yeah, I know."

"Then, you know that I'm serious."

Megan took a deep breath and then tried a more diplomatic approach. "Look, I'm sorry about my outburst. I just want us to get along. We're both kind of stuck to each other, you know? Isn't there _some_ way I can gain your trust in me?"

Marik furrowed his eyebrows as if he were thinking. _Probably one of those long thought monologues. _It must've been a good one about her, because Marik then said, "I'll think about. In the meantime, stay out of my way. I don't want some girl to further interrupt my work. Now, go find Odion before I bring him here myself and get onto him about not keeping you away from me."

He let her go to exit the throne room. Before she left, however, she turned to Marik who had his back to her and his focus on the rod.

She said, "Megan."

Marik tilted his head to her, but didn't look at her.

"My name is Megan." And she walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: Here's chapter eight! Let's see how the girls are doing!**

~Eight

*Nori*

"It was horrible!" Nori exclaimed at lunch after being asked by Yugi and the gang of how school was treating her. She hated math so much and the other classes. The teachers can be pretty strict and the assignments were super hard. Usually, she wasn't a good student, but in Japan, things had gotten a lot harder.

Ryou, who had been sitting beside her, wrapped his arm around Nori and said, "Cheer up! We just have two more classes to go before we get home. I'll even help you with your homework."

Tea's face lit up. "Yeah! Bakura is very smart. He can help you."

Nori felt a little better but she still felt dumb. "Thanks, you guys," she murmured. Then, she looked up and noticed Yugi's hair for the first time. She always wondered if it felt as spiky as it looked. "Um, Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I, uh…touch your hair?" she asked in embarrassment.

Yugi gave her a confused look, but then shrugged and said, "Sure."

Nori reached up with her finger and placed it upon a point of his hair. It didn't prick her, though. His hair just bent down. "What do you put in your hair to make it stay like that?"

Yugi replied, "I don't put any product in my hair. I was just born this way. My dad and my grandpa had hair like this, too."

"Oh."

The lunch bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. They all got up and headed for gym, except for Tristan and Yugi who have history together during the third period. Tristan called out, "See you guys later! Nori, good luck in gym!" Nori smiled and waved back.

They rest of them went into the gym and Nori could not believe her eyes. The gym was huge! Three football fields could fit in here! Other than the size, the gym looked like any ordinary gym with its dark green bleachers and glossy, wooden floor.

The gym teacher, named Mr. Miyagi, announced that the class needed to change into their gym clothes. Nori and Tea headed for the girls room while Ryou and Joey headed for the boys room.

As Tea got changed she saw that Nori wasn't changing herself. "Hey, Nori. We need to get changed! You wouldn't want to be late for Mr. Miyagi's class."

Nori turned to Tea. "I… usually don't like to change in front of the other girls. I'm going to wait until everyone leaves. Nori didn't like other people seeing her naked and lanky skeleton body. Feeling bad, Tea nodded. "Alright. Just hurry okay?" Tea finished and left with the last of the girls. Nori was left alone to change into her white t-shirt and shorts. She stepped out of the changing room to find everyone surrounding the gym teacher for instructions. Nori managed to find Tea and stood beside her. They gave each other a smile and listened to Mr. Miyagi.

"Class, you will all be running two miles today. The physical exam is coming up soon and I want you all in the best shape you can be."

Nori almost fainted. Two miles? There was no way she was leaving this class alive.

"Everyone get to the starting line. Two miles is twenty laps around this gym," Mr. Miyagi said. They all headed over there and took their positions. "Ready, steady, go!" Everyone ran out with Nori trailing behind them. The students ran in a single crowd in which she would have suffocated in. She wished that Ryou or Tea were running with her. She felt so alone in the back. One lap around the large gym went by. Then, two. Then, five. At this point, Nori felt tired and slowed to a walk.

"New student! In this gym, we keep running!" shouted Mr. Miyagi. "Move it!" Nori groaned and started running again with the class far ahead of her.

Seven laps. Twelve laps. At the fourteenth lap, a severe cramp was forming at Nori's left side. She clutched onto it and kept running until she tripped in exhaustion. She continued to lie there and sucked in as much air as she could. "New student! Get up and join the others or I will add more laps for you!" Just then, the class zoomed right by Nori. Ryou, Joey, and Tea stopped by her, seeing that she was in pain. Tea told the gym teacher, "Please, Mr. Miyagi. She's new here and she's very tired."

Joey added, "Yeah, go easy on her, man."

Mr. Miyagi snapped, "Wheeler, I will add laps for you if you don't pipe down! You and the others keep moving!"

Ryou looked at Nori with a pitiful expression. She looked away shamefully, not wanting him or the spirit seeing her like this. Was Bakura watching her now? She hoped not.

Tea told the boys, "You guys go ahead. I'll stay behind and help Nori to her feet."

Joey replied, "Good idea. We'll see you girls at the finish line. Come on, Bakura!" Ryou hesitated for a moment, still looking at Nori. Then, he ran with Joey. Tea bent down and picked Nori up to her feet. "Come on, Nori. We can do this!" They both started to run again with Tea holding her up. Together, they were the last to finish the run. Nori collapsed to the ground with sweat pouring down her face. The gym teacher dismissed everybody and they all went back to their changing rooms to put on their uniforms. Ryou told Nori, "I'll stay behind and wait for you when you're done changing, alright?"

Nori smiled. "Thanks, Bakura. You're a good friend." Ryou blushed and walked to the boys room.

When all the girls left, Nori began changing into her uniform. She slipped into her skirt and was about to put on her pink top when she felt someone watching her. She turned around, yet she saw nobody there. _I'm just getting paranoid, now. It's been a long day._ She shook her head and put on her top, then went to meet Ryou outside.

* * *

*Megan*

Megan went back to her room and slammed the door behind her. She ran to her bed and jumped on it, her face making contact with the pillow. A huge scream was let out of her mouth to the soft fabric.

Odion had just walked in on her and asked, "Megan? What happened? I've been looking all over for you."

Megan turned to him with her face bright red with anger. "Marik hates me! I don't know what I've done, but he hates me!" She returned to screaming and punching the pillow. Odion sighed and closed the door. He didn't want the master to see her like this. "Megan."

"WHAT?"

"Please keep calm. The master will be displeased if he sees you like this." He sat down beside her and said, "Look, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. If he did, he would've controlled your mind by now."

Megan remained lying down while wrapping her arms around herself. "All I wanted to do was talk to him and for us to get along. Be he is such a douchebag!" _A hot, egyptian douchebag, but still…_

Odion pursed his lips together and said, "He can be that way sometimes. He's like that around me! Just try not to get on his bad side, okay? You two will be just fine."

Megan looked at him and nodded, but was still unconvinced. She really did like Marik. Having your crush not wanting to have anything to do with you was pretty much the worst thing to her.

"I have to go. Master Marik made need me. I'll be back to check on you." He got up and left.

Megan sighed. _Just let him be gay! At least, then, it won't be my fault for him hating me._

The door opened. She looked up, expecting Odion. Instead, she found it to be Marik. Megan immediately sat up. He walked in and smirked. "I see you and the pillow have had a fight." Megan looked at the beaten up pillow and noticed that feather were covering her clothes. Embarrassed, she brushed off the feathers. "Sorry. What are you doing here?"

Marik walked to the side of the bed. "I've been thinking. I have a way for you to show your loyalty, if you are interested. Though, since you seem to still be angry with me as the plethora of feathers shows, I highly doubt it."

Megan quickly responded. "No! I'm interested! What do you want me to do?"

Marik said, "In a couple of weeks, I'll be heading off to sea in search of new recruits for my group of rare hunters. I'd appreciate it if you'd join me."

Megan's eyes went wide. "You're asking me to come with you?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "That's what I just said."

Megan grinned. "Yeah! Sure! I'll come!"

Marik said indifferently, "Good. Soon, the rare hunters will be packing supplies upon the boat. It'd be wonderful if you can help."

"Of course," said Megan eagerly. "I'll help in any way I can."

Marik nodded and turned to leave. "Get some rest. You have much work to do tomorrow. I'll see you, then." And shut the door behind him.

Nothing romantic went on, but at least Marik trusted her enough to help out. Megan laid back down on the bed and waited for morning in anticipation.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: I'm getting so much love for this story! Thank you all so much! Reviews are always appreciated and help me update faster! :D Here's chapter nine. Read and review! Whoever does, I'll send a private message back! **

~Nine

*Nori*

Back at her new home, Nori was being tutored by Ryou on her algebra homework. Unfortunately, not even his cute British accent can make it any easier. Good thing he was an expert.

"So if 3y+9 equals x, you want to move the equation to the other side, leaving y by itself," he explained.

"Um… yeah, ok…" Nori hesitated, but decided to try. After a few seconds, she showed Ryou her progress. He looked at her answer for a moment and then laughed.

"Nori, I'm afraid algebra is not that simple." He handed her back the paper. "You can't just leave y by itself and replace the old equation with 3x+9. It's a bit trickier than that."

Nori looked down in embarrassment. Ryou felt bad for laughing and held onto her hand. "Hey," he started, making her look up. "We'll get this done together. Learning things like this is hard for some people and usually takes time."

Nori smiled. "Thanks for understanding. Megan, my sister, would get frustrated every time I asked her a math question."

Ryou inquired, "Is she any good at math?"

Nori shook her head, keeping her smile. They both laughed together. Ryou said as he looked at his watch, "Well, we've been at this for about two hours and this isn't due in two days, so why don't we take a break? Let's have dinner."

"Okay." She held onto his hand and walked with him to the kitchen. Ryou opened up the pantry door with Nori half-expecting to see it full of tea and crumpets. Surprisingly, he got out two plastic bowls. "How about some macaroni? You're not lactose intolerant, are you? There's cheese in it."

Nori replied shortly, "No."

Ryou prepared the microwavable mac and cheese dinner for both of them while Nori fixed them both some water. They stayed in the kitchen and ate standing up. Ryou leaned back against the counter facing Nori, who leaned back against the stove. "Bakura, where are you from, exactly?"

Ryou tilted his head. "How do you know I'm not from here?"

Nori quickly tried to think of another lie. "I…uh…heard that… you are an exchange student from a…person at school."

"Who?"

"Ummm…can't remember."

Ryou explained, "I'm from England. My father and I moved down here for work. He's an architect, you know? The job requires much travel."

"Oh." All day, Nori was waiting for Ryou to say things like 'fish and chips' or 'bugger'. If she was going to live with Ryou, she was going to have to get the stereotypes out of her head.

Soon, they were both finished eating. Ryou yawned. "I'm going to bed. How about you?"

Nori nodded. "I _am_ pretty tired. Good night." She headed for the couch.

"Oh! Father wanted me to tell you that you're welcomed to share a bed with me. That is until he gets you one. He doesn't like it that you have to sleep on the couch."

Nori was excited and nervous at the thought. "Sh-sh-share a b-bed?"

Ryou smiled. "Don't worry. There's plenty of room. I'll keep on my side and you can have yours."

Nori smiled. "O-okay."

"Come on. Father has some clothes and pajamas for you that he picked out today." He took her to the living room where the clothes were. Nori felt guilty. "You guys didn't have to do this."

Ryou put his hand on her shoulder. "It isn't a problem at all. And if it makes you feel any better, they were all Tea's clothes. My father explained the situation to her and she was more than happy to give away her hand-me-downs to you."

Nori felt better that they didn't have to spend money on her clothing. They took the clothes to his room and set them all in a drawer. Nori picked out a cute pair of pajamas. It was a pair of brown sleep shorts with a matching top that had a monkey with a dark blue background.

They took turns getting ready for bed and tucked themselves in the covers. Ryou turned off the lamp beside him. "Good night, Nori. Sleep well."

Nori smiled. "You, too." She turned over and got herself settled in under the beige comforter and closed her eyes. A moment later, however, she felt an arm wrapped possessively around her. Nori's heart stopped. "S-spirit? Is that you?"

She heard a low chuckle. "Yes, my sweet."

Her breathing became abnormal again. She had never felt this intimate with a boy before. But, he seemed more like a man to her, than a boy.

Bakura stroked her arm back and forth. His touch felt so cold. "Your skin feels as beautiful as it looked when I watched you in the locker room earlier."

"Y-you were w-watching me?" Nori asked, turning red.

He didn't answer. He ran his hand slowly down to her thigh. "So soft." Bakura must have sensed her uneasiness because he said, "Relax. I won't increase my advances any more, unless you ask."

Nori kept silent, unsure if she could form words.

"Sleep, Nori. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, I'm sure."

She had trouble staying asleep in the past. Now it was going to be hard to _get_ asleep.

* * *

*Megan*

Meanwhile, in the hot sun, everyone was loading the boat with boxes of supplies. Megan wiped the sweat off of her face. She usually liked the heat, but in Egypt, it was just too much.

She saw a short and bald rare hunter who was having trouble lifting a crate.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked.

He looked at her and laughed. "A shrimp like you? No, thanks."

"Come on! I can carry that easy!" Megan yelled.

"Sweetheart, you may be buff, but you're still a whiny little girl who wouldn't want to lift a finger," he said condescendingly.

Megan placed her hands on her sides. "I'm offering to lift my _arms_ now, aren't I?"

Amused, the rare hunter placed the box down and said, "Here. Carry it."

Megan felt another presence and saw that Marik was evaluating the workers, her being the one he was keeping a close eye on. Wanting to impress him, she stretched to show off her tanned body to him and began to lift it. Initially, she got it up just fine. Megan gave the rare hunter a smirk and walked away. She walked past Marik, pretending not to notice him and headed for the ship. However, when she got close to it, she tripped over an electrical core that she hadn't noticed before and fell to the ground. Luckily, nothing in the box was fragile and it didn't spill anything.

Megan went red in the face with anger and embarrassment. All of the rare hunters that saw her laughed right behind her. She looked at Marik and saw that he had a smug smile on his face. _He thinks my pain is funny! Jerk!_ Megan narrowed her eyes at him and got up, trying her best to look dignified by brushing herself off and fixing the collar of her burgundy polo. After lifting the box up, she headed for the ship again as the laughter died down.

"Almost there," she said to herself. Then, she fell off the edge of the pier and landed in the water with the box. She flayed around under the water before she resurfaced. Panicked, Megan climbed onto the railing and lifted herself out, being welcomed by an even louder multitude of laughs. Marik was laughing along with them. Megan gritted her teeth. As much as she liked Marik, she wanted to punch him badly and stuff him in one of the crates.

Marik ordered, "Someone fetch the box in the water. Megan, come with me."

Megan stormed passed the rare hunters, while whispering many profanities to herself.

She met up with Marik and he handed her a label gun. "I trust you can spell?" he asked with a chuckle. "Or is your spelling as bad as your coordination?"

Megan frowned and snatched the label gun from him.

Marik instructed, "Just see what's inside the boxes and label each one based on its contents."

Megan walked away from him to get started. She gripped harder on the handle as he added, "Try not to trip on the labeling tape."


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: I'd like to wish a very happy birthday to Latina shewolf! I told her that I'd update today for her present (not that I wouldn't have, anyway). Thanks to those of you on fanfiction and deviantart who have been reviewing! Remember, they help me update faster! **

~ Ten

*Nori*

One in the morning. That's when Nori woke up this time. They both went to bed at ten. At least she three hours of sleep under her belt.

Feeling thirsty, Nori decided to get a glass of water. Then, she remembered Bakura. She turned her head slightly to where she could see his face. This boy's eyes were slanted in that sharp way. It was the spirit, alright. But, he was asleep. Slowly, she sat up on the bed and was about to stand when she was pulled back down forcefully, causing her to let out a short yelp.

She looked up to see that Bakura was leaning above her. He grinned and said, "Just where do you think you're going? You wouldn't happen to be sneaking away from me, would you?"

Nori shook her head violently. "N-no, B-bakura," she replied, feeling very insecure with her lack of good speech. She couldn't help her stammering around him. "I was j-just g-getting some water."

"Is that so?" he asked sarcastically. He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Wait here. I'll get you a glass. Do not move." He got up and walked out the door. Nori covered herself up with the blanket and tried her best to recover. Bakura had been touching her! She bit on her lip to keep from smiling. She didn't want him to walk in on her doting about it.

Soon, Bakura walked back into the room with a glass of water in his hand. He went upon the bed and handed it to her. Nori could feel Bakura watching her as she drank the water down. Still holding the glass, she wasn't sure if she knew how to talk to a guy she liked. Mrs. Kirkland, her adoptive mother, usually gave her advice on romance. From what she had learned, Nori decided to make small talk.

"So… h-how are you?"

Bakura stroke her arm again. "Considering that I have been without a companion for such a long time except for my annoying host, I'm faring pretty decent, now that you're here with me. And yourself?"

"F-fine. How long h-have you been a-alone for?" she asked.

Bakura chuckled. "Would you believe me if I told you?"

Nori shrugged. "I'm t-talking with a g-ghost from an ancient Egyptian artifact, right now. I'm sure I'll b-believe anything."

Bakura replied, "Then, let's just say I'm as old as the artifact itself."

Nori pretended to be surprised. "So, thousands of y-years?"

"Yes."

"What have you been doing the whole time?" Nori asked. She would have died of boredom sitting in the shadows for many years.

"Ever hear of the shadow games?" he asked. "One can control monsters like people of today would do with their duel monster cards, as I am sure you have heard of. Only the monsters I control are as real as the flesh on your body." Nori nodded and let him continue. "I've played these shadow games throughout history, claiming host after host, each of them less obedient then the other. Unfortunately, for me, as time goes by, the will of a man increases significantly." He turned to Nori and smiled. "But, then I found you. You're so compliant with me."

Nori's heart was beating quickly as Bakura leaned over her. "It really is a treat to be with a girl so easily…submissive." And then, he gave Nori her first kiss. His lips were cold, yet very soft against hers. Bakura caressed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Eventually, Nori whimpered underneath him, making Bakura growl in her mouth. He pulled away with Nori staring at him with wide eyes.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked with a smile.

"Y-y-yes." Nori stammered uncontrollably. "P-p-please, k-kiss me a-again," she whispered. Nori wanted him to touch her so badly. She didn't care how guilty she felt going against her mother's wishes.

Bakura chuckled. "Easy, my dear. I don't want to have go any farther with your innocence than I have to." Nori frowned. She wished she more experienced with kissing. She must have sucked at it.

"Please?"

Bakura ran his fingers down her hair. "Let's get some sleep." He laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her once more.

*Megan*

Megan was finishing the word 'fish' and angrily taped the label on the box. She mimicked Marik's voice. "'Don't trip on the labeling tape, Megan.'"

She went to the next box, looked inside, and typed up the word 'blankets'. "'Look at me. I'm billy bad-ass with my penis-shaped staff thingy and my super long cloak that drags on the floor. I just _love_ gathering dust with my stupid cloak and laughing at girls!'" She forced the tape on the box.

"Foul language is very unbecoming of you."

Megan turned around to see Odion standing behind her. She rolled her eyes. "Great. You here to make fun of me, too? I know Marik told you about what happened."

She could hear Odion trying to contain his laughter. "Yes, I've heard about it. And I apologize for your unfortunate accident."

Megan narrowed her eyes at him. "How come I find that _very_ hard to believe?"

Odion's face was changed to serious. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just thought that you might want a towel to dry off with."

Megan sighed and took the towel from him, feeling bad that she was being mean to him. "Thanks, Odion."

He smiled. "You're welcome, Megan. I'll see you in a little while. Master Marik needs me to take inventory."

"Yeah, alright. Hey, when's lunch?"

"In about two hours," he called as he walked away.

"Damn. I can't wait that long," she murmured to herself. Megan went to the next box and saw it full of tangerines. Megan grinned. "Jackpot." She took a tangerine and set the label gun down to peel it with her fingernails. Peel by peel, she finally managed to take a slice from it. Her mouth was about to clamp down on its skin, when…

"Lunch isn't for another two hours, Megan."

She her head snapped to find Marik standing there with an arm outstretched. "Hand it over."

Megan groaned and slammed the tangerine in his hand. As if to torture her, Marik looked down at the fruit and took a bite out of it. Megan's jaw almost hit the ground. He continued with, "Eating from our inventory is forbidden. I hope you understand that now." He turned around and surveyed the other workers. Megan was so pissed, that she grabbed the label gun and typed up another word. When she was finished, she taped it on the back of his cloak softly enough for him to not notice, even though she wanted it tattooed on his back.

Marik turned back around. "I see you've done well with the labeling. Maybe there is a use for you, after all." He walked away while finishing the tangerine.

Megan watched him go. When he was out of ear shot, she busted out laughing, not caring that she would be going to the shadow realm for the taping the word 'asshole' on his back.


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: So, The Averin really wanted to know what happened next through a PM. So, here's chapter eleven! See what happens when you're nice to an author with reviews and messages? The story thrives! By the way, I hope I'm doing this time change thing right. It's daylight in Japan while it's nighttime in Egypt. Oh well, it's fanfiction. You can get away with anything, right? lol**

~Eleven

*Nori*

"Wake up, my dear." Nori woke up to a familiar voice. She was surprised to see that Bakura was still taking over Ryou's body.

"You're waking up with me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course," said Bakura. "I want to be with you for as much as I can. But I'm afraid I must leave you now. You have to go to school with Ryou in an hour."

Nori stretched out her arms and held his hand. "Y-you can't get ready w-with me?"

"I'm afraid not. I can't have my host become suspicious and retaliate against me. Not that I'd be worried about fighting a pathetic, little boy."

Nori nodded and got up. She gathered her clothes and said, "I'll ch-change in the restroom and leave the… o-other you to change here." She went into the bathroom and changed into her uniform and shoes. When she was finished, she walked out and saw that Ryou was also dressed in his school attire. Ryou smiled when he saw her. "Are you ready to leave?"

Nori nodded with a sigh. She hated school so much. If it was any hell like it was yesterday, she wasn't sure that she would make it through today.

Ryou took her hand and said, "We'll get through the day together." Nori smiled and followed him out of the apartment and to the car, where Danno was already starting the car. "Alrighty, you guys. Ready to learn and get some knowledge crammed into your brains?"

Both groaned, making Danno shout, "Good! Because until you guys become eighteen, you have no choice!" he shouted with fake enthusiasm and they were off.

Later that day, they had gym again. They had to run a two-mile run again, as well. Nori's legs were still sore so it wasn't long before she collapsed to the ground on the fifth lap.

Mr. Miyagi shouted, "Nori Cole! What have I told you about stopping! Get up! We can't have any lethargic brats in this world. America already has a bunch of obese kids. Now get up!"

Nori was a little offended at the obese remark given that she was, herself, an American. Or at least that was what fate had decided before it turned her Japanese.

The gym teacher became infuriated when she still didn't rise. "Miss Cole, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to go to the principal's office! He'll know how to deal with you!"

Nori replied weakly, "S-sir, I c-can't g-get u-up…."

Mr. Miyagi yanked her up. Everyone in the class stopped and watched Nori cry out in pity. "Then, I'll make you! To my office!"

Ryou ran after them both to make sure she would survive him. However, the gym teacher wouldn't allow it. "No one except me and the girl."

"Oh, but sir, I simply must inform you of the theft of basketballs that I saw earlier," lied Ryou.

"THEFT? Inside now!" They all went inside and he slammed the door and locked it.

He threw Nori down in the chair and sat behind his desk. Ryou remained standing. "Firstly, Bakura, tell me everything you know about the thieves."

Nori looked at Ryou and saw that the spirit was there with his malicious smile. "Actually Mr. Miyagi, I'm afraid _I_ am the thief."

The gym teacher went red in the face. "You? I should have known that there was something off about you! Two weeks detention!"

Bakura chuckled and went up to his desk with Nori watching closely. "You don't get it, do you? I don't steal trivial things such as school property. Though, I _will_ be stealing your soul." The ring began to glow. Mr. Miyagi backed up.

"What is this?"

After a flash of light, he collapsed on his desk. Nori covered her mouth at what she saw. Bakura stared at the body and said, "No one messes with my precious Nori." He took her hand. "Come." She did and listened for his further instructions. "He had fainted from a panic attack. Understand?"

Nori nodded. They both went out the door with Nori yelling, "Help! The gym teacher! He passed out!"

*Megan*

After a long day of spending alone time with a bunch of boxes and labeling tape, Megan lied down on her bed to rest. She didn't even bother to change into the huge men pajamas that Odion had given her. She let her exhaustion take over and went to sleep.

_Megan found herself surrounded by darkness and shadows. "Where the hell am I?" Megan asked to no one in particular. Suddenly, a screeching noise was heard and she turned around to find a giant dragon flying above her! Megan ran away as fast as her legs could take her and quickly realized that it wasn't just any dragon. It was the wind dragon of Ra!_

"_Get away from me, you overgrown chicken!" Megan yelled. "I will seriously stuff you in my next sandwich, you giant fucker!"But, the dragon still chased her down. Megan tripped and was then trapped underneath the dragon's foot. A beam of light was coming from its mouth and was shot at her. Before it could touch her, she woke up…_

"AHHH!" Megan screamed from the nightmare that she had. She found Marik standing before her with a satisfied smile.

"How was your trip to the shadow realm? I trust that you found it to your liking?"

Megan's face became contorted with rage. "What was that for?" she yelled.

Marik took out a familiar label from the pocket of his cloak and Megan instantly remembered when she pulled off that move after he stole her snack. Marik stated, "You have an odd and a rather profane way of showing your loyalty to others."

Megan couldn't help but laughed again.

Marik was not pleased with this reaction. "You still find it amusing." He shook his head and mumbled, "Unbelievable. Lucky for you, the only reason I didn't have you stay in the darkness is because your humiliation from your vulgar sense of humor as well as your clumsiness amuses me every so often."

Megan glared at Marik. "Excuse me, but I'll have you know that I am the most graceful athlete of all the other girls. I'm a body builder and a dancer."

Marik, bemused by her gloating, asked, "Really?"

"Really."

"Then you wouldn't mind doing a dance for me tonight."

Megan thought for a moment. She had a routine in mind. "Um, okay. But you can't make fun of me."

"No promises."

Megan groaned, then realized that this is an ideal opportunity. "Fine. I'll do your stupid dance for you if you can do one thing for me."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "_You_ are asking _me _for a favor?"

She looked at the cloak he was wearing. "Take that off." Seeing his dark muscles would make her miserable day better.

Confused, Marik asked, "You don't care for my attire?"

"Well, _I_ don't mind. It's just that the dark magician called. He wants his bath robe back." Megan laughed again at her own lame joke.

Marik rolled his eyes. "If it will get you to shut away your attitude for at least five seconds, then I'll do so."

He took off the cloak and surprisingly revealed his bare abdomen. He was only wearing a pair of shorts. Megan almost drooled over his six-pack. Marik smirked. "Like what you see?"

Megan snapped back to reality. "I, uh, thought you would be wearing clothes underneath that."

Marik shrugged. "It was hot outside, but I would still need to keep up an appearance."

Megan replied, "Well, looking at that thing on you made me sweat, so…"

"I'll see you, tonight. Have your routine ready, show me you're actually capable of keeping on your own two feet, and maybe I'll have some more respect for you. But for now…" He took the label in her hand and taped it to her forehead. "There's my thought on you. Prove me wrong."


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Real quick, I just got a job and today was my first day. So, if I don't update as often as I usually do, you know why. I will try my best, though. Here is chapter twelve.**

~Twelve

*Nori*

The whole gym class was standing outside of the school and watched the trolley carrying Mr. Miyagi to the ambulance. Everyone was quipping with each other on how he came to have a panic attack. They all thought that it was Nori who caused him to fall out of consciousness. Instead of being mad at her, they were all pretty happy for her.

A blonde girl told her friend, "He deserved it. Mr. Miyagi was hurting that poor girl."

A group of jock boys were just as happy. "Yeah! No gym today!"

Bakura wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, "Aren't you the little hero?"

Nori bit on her fingernails. "Was that r-really n-necessary? You sent him to the shadows!"

Bakura frowned. "That man was hurting you. Trust me, I could have done far worse to him if you were not there. By the way," he smiled. "…you owe me."

"F-for what?" Nori questioned.

"For getting rid of him, of course."

Nori thought about what he would possibly want from her. Bakura answered her like he was reading her mind, "You'll find out soon enough."

Just then, another teacher came outside and told the students to go ahead and get inside. They all did, seeing how they were all still in their gym clothes. The students all headed for their locker rooms to change. Nori, as usual, waited for the other girls to leave before starting to change herself.

She was about to slip on her school top when she felt strong hands grab her wrists, got turned around, and was slammed against a wall. Nori began to panic when she saw that it was Bakura in his school uniform that was pinning her to the wall.

"W-w-what are y-you d-doing?" she yelled.

"Being paid my dues. Now, shut up. I want to have a look at you." He held onto her hips and took in her skin that was almost as pale as his, but a little more of a creamy color than his snow-white skin. Her nails were chewed up from her constantly biting from them. Bakura looked at her gray bra and slithered his hands up her back. "Let me just get this pesky thing out of the way." He started to undo the clasp, but Nori tried to stop him.

"B-bakura, w-wait!" she struggled underneath him. But, he tightened his grip onto her wrists.

He hissed, "Stand still! If you don't wish to join Miyagi in the shadow realm, than you will do what I say!" Nori stopped struggling. She didn't want to anger him, especially since he had helped her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Bakura smiled. "That's better, little Nori. Just relax." He began to undo the clasp again when a girl who had forgotton her blue ribbon for her shirt walked into the room and saw them both in the act. The ring immediately glowed and the girl passed out.

Nori gasped and Bakura eased her. "I just had her fall asleep for a moment." He undid the clasp and tossed her bra upon the floor. Nori's lungs closed up. He stared at her breasts for long time. Then, he took a deep breath and said lowly, "Get dressed. The bell will ring for the next class shortly." He let go of her and rushed out of the locker room. If the shock that Nori felt didn't run through her, she would've fainted.

*Megan*

_Fuck me._

Megan stared at Marik, who was sitting on the throne, awaiting for her to start her dance routine. She didn't usually have stage fright and she was wearing a white tank top and black shorts that Marik had let her borrow since they wore about the same size of clothes, but just looking at him looking at her made her legs quake. Quickly, she tried to think of an excuse.

"Umm… I don't have any music on me for the moment. Guess I can't perform. Bye!" She was walking away when Megan was suddenly held in place by the Millennium Rod's light. "Okay! I'll do it! Geez…" Marik let her go and she told him again, "But I still don't have any music on me."

Marik rolled his eyes and said, "Nothing at all?" Megan shook her head. He then waved the rod toward her and said, "Think of any song in your mind and the rod's power should bring the song out to where I can hear it. Begin." Marik rested his head on his hand.

Megan took a deep breath and thought of a good song that he would like. Then, the sounds of a keyboard and acoustic guitar came to life. She began to sway her hips until the first of the lyrics were heard and began moving.

_You know I'm not one to break promises_

_I don't want to hurt you, but I need to breathe_

Megan raised her hand from her mouth and lifted it to the sky at 'breathe'. Then, she began a chasse.

_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend_

_But there's something that I need to release_

Pivot. _Which way is right _Pivot. _Which way is wrong_

_How do I say that I need to move on? _Outstretched arms.

_You know that we're heading separate ways_

She prepared herself and started a calypso.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_There's nothing I can really say_

She continued her dance and forgot about Marik. The music made her feel free as she swayed her hips back and forth and c-jumped high in the air. When the music faded away, Megan still had her eyes closed. In her ending pose, she heard an applause. She excitedly opened her eyes, but her hopes died down when she saw that Odion was clapping for her, not Marik. Although, he did smile. "I must admit, you're less accident prone than I thought you'd be." He sighed. "If only you're like that when working. I wouldn't have to deal with you as much."

Megan looked down. This was not the reaction from him that she hoped for. Tearing up, she knew that she needed to leave. Now.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed, if that's all you needed." Marik dismissed her and Megan tried her best to not look like she was rushing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: Here's chapter thirteen. Enjoy! By the way, have any of you seen Little Kuriboh's 'Pharoah's Throne', yet? I know I mentioned it before on dA, but I freaking loved it! I'm going to be listening to it all day! Also, the song from the last chapter was 'Too Close' by Alex Carle.**

~Thirteen

*Nori*

Danno called Ryou and Nori to the table and told them that he had a surprise for them. "Have you two heard of Duelist Kingdom?"

Ryou's eyebrows were raised. "Yes! The tournament that Maximillion Pegasus is hosting? I've heard of it before. Why?"

Danno smiled and held out four little gold stars in his hand. "These are star chips. Each duelist needs a deck and two of these stars to enter the tournament. Pegasus, him being a friend of mine that I've met during an expedition in Egypt, he decided to invite me and Bakura. I can't go, given that I have much work to do, but I told him that you and Nori could go."

Nori beamed. "That's great! When do we leave?"

"In a couple of weeks. You two might want to start getting your decks ready. Bakura, I know that you have yours ready to go, but Nori made need help to build hers. Perhaps, tomorrow you can go to the game shop with her?"

"Sure!" Ryou said eagerly.

Nori was really excited. This was her chance to spend a lot of alone time with Bakura.

"Why don't you two head for bed? You've got school tomorrow and some shopping to do. And take these." Danno handed them both their star chips.

Ryou said, "Good night, father. And thanks!" He and Nori headed for the bedroom and got dressed. They lied down in the bed.

Ryou turned over to Nori and said, "This is great! We'll be having so much fun! And with you coming, I won't be alone."

Nori smiled. She was glad that she could keep Ryou company, but she also felt bad because she mainly wanted to be with Bakura. Sometimes she'd feel like if she'd be hanging out with Ryou if it wasn't for the ring.

"Good night!" Ryou said he turned over.

"Good night." Nori mumbled and waited for Bakura to appear.

Not too long after, Bakura turned to face Nori. He seemed to be in a good mood. "So, Duelist Kingdom. Seems that I'll be having you all to myself."

Nori looked away from his wonderful eyes and nodded. Bakura scooted closer to her and said, "Oh, come now. You don't seemed to be thrilled."

"N-no, it's not th-that! It's j-just that I'm…"

"What?" Bakura leaned in closer.

"I'm…" She let Bakura kiss her. He pulled her closer to him. "Ow!" Nori pulled back. "You bit my lip!" she whispered to where Danno couldn't hear.

Bakura chuckled. "Sorry, I should have told you to open your mouth for me, instead."

"O-open m-my mouth? Why w-would I…"

"Just do it."

Nori obeyed and Bakura forced his tongue into her. Nori squealed in his mouth, but didn't resist. She wanted this so much, though she wished that he would prepare her first before being passionate with her.

After dancing with his tongue for what seemed to be forever, Bakura finally loosened his grip on her to let her breathe.

Nori chewed on a nail. "I'm s-sorry. I'm terrible at k-kissing. I've never r-really kissed another guy l-like that b-before."

Bakura whispered in ear, making her skin chill, "And you never will be, my dear."

* * *

*Megan*

Back in her room, Megan hit her head on the wall so many times that she almost passed out from a concussion. What was it going to take to get him to be interested in her? She sighed and decided to rest on her bed.

Odion walked into her room had looked at her in pity. "Are you alright, Miss Megan?"

Megan shook her head, not looking at him. Odion sat down next to her. "I'm sure master Marik loved your dance. I most certainly do."

Megan didn't respond.

Odion continued. "I know that he may seem heartless at times. But, in some way, he cares about you."

Megan scoffed, "He has a neglecting way of showing how many fucks he gives."

Odion laughed. "Good night, Megan. You have more work to do tomorrow at the pier. I'll help you this time, so that you don't trip. How's that sound?"

Megan shrugged. "Okay."

Later that night, Megan curled up in her bed dreading the busy morning to come. She heard a door open and sat up. It was a rare hunter whose face she couldn't see.

"Marik? Is that you?"

The rare hunter shut the door behind him and locked it. He went toward her and said, "I'm afraid that the master won't be here to pleasure you. Although, I most certainly will."

Megan's eyes went wide. "Who the hell are you? Get away from me!"

The rare hunter took off his hood. He had long red hair and bad teeth. "Keep that dirty mouth shut, unless you want a bruise and that pretty little face of yours." He held her down on the bed and watched her struggle. "What the fuck? Marik! Odion! Help!"

"Shut up and hold still, bitch!" Suddenly, a glowing eye was seen on his head and he fell to the ground. Megan gasped when she saw Marik standing there with the rod held out. He looked at her with rage and asked, "Are you alright? Did he already touch you?"

Instantly, Megan jumped out of bed and hugged him. "Thank you! I thought that creep got me! Thank you!" she sobbed.

Marik was befuddled by her embrace. Then, reluctantly, he hugged her back. "Megan, it's alright. I'm sure you're tough enough to get over this?"

Megan wiped her eyes in embarrassment. "Oops," she chuckled. "I usually don't cry. I'm just glad you came when you did."

"No problem. But you'll be sharing a room with Odion from now in, so that he can keep an eye on you. Come." Megan followed him to Odion's room. They came to his door.

"Just sleep on the chair beside the bed. It'll be comfortable enough," Marik said. He turned to walk away, but Megan stopped him.

"Wait."

Marik turned his head to her. "Yes?"

Megan rubbed her arm and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you before. I owe you one."

Marik nodded. "Yes, you do. But, we'll discuss that later. Get some rest. Odion is already sleeping inside." He walked away and Megan went inside Odion's room for her much needed sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Like all my other stories, I love writing this one, so I haven't forgotten about them or anything. I've been busy for a while. Here's the long-awaited chapter fourteen! Read and review!**

~Fourteen

*Nori*

Saturday came quickly. Ryou had asked his father to take Nori out to the city for the day. Of course, she knew that it was Bakura who asked, but keeping Ryou's sweet voice, Danno couldn't tell the difference. Danno said 'yes' to the request and beamed.

"I'm so glad that you two are getting along so well! You guys can leave an hour. Why don't you two go change? You're both still in your pajamas, for Pete's sake!" he laughed.

Nori giggled. They had both overslept this morning, so they were both in their night clothes. Ryou said, "Come on, Nori! If we hurry, we can catch that movie that I was talking about yesterday. The one with the dragon in it?"

Judging by her lack of knowledge from the Japanese culture, she wasn't sure if any of their movies _didn't_ have dragons in it. "Alright. I'll get changed as quickly as I can." They both went to their room. Nori let Ryou get dressed in the bathroom as she picked out what to wear in his bedroom. She wasn't exactly thrilled with her choices, though. All there were was a bunch of mini-skirts and skimpy tops. She knew that Bakura would replace Ryou on their day out. Nori wanted to impress him, but she couldn't wear anything that revealed too much of herself.

After digging through the many clothes in the drawers, she managed to find a white layered skirt that went passed her mid-calf. Then, she found a yellow and white striped one-shoulder shirt. The one short sleeve had ruffles on it, giving it a girly touch. She went up to the mirror in the bedroom and evaluated herself. She was apprehensive with the shortness of the skirt and the revealing of her arms. She chewed on her fingernail again. Would Bakura like what she was wearing?

"You look beautiful," Bakura said as he came up behind her. He gripped onto her shoulders and stared at their reflection. "Are you ready to leave?"

Nori nodded. Then, she looked at him, scared. "We're not… really g-going to see the…dragon movie, are w-we?" She cursed the stuttering of the question.

He smiled mischievously and shook his head. "Oh, no no. The cinema is much too public. We need a place that's a little more…secluded."

Nori swallowed hard. "Why?"

Bakura inhaled sharply. "You'll see when we get there. But, I have no doubt that you have a clear idea of what I want." He breathed into her hair with his eyes closed as if he were mesmerized by the scent of it. Nori blushed a deep crimson.

He opened his eyes. "Come." Bakura took her by the hand and rushed her out the door.

* * *

*Megan*

"Odion, can you help me push this box up the ramp to the ship, please?" Megan asked. Odion automatically came up to her and assisted with the heavy crate. Together, they shoved the box up to its place. When they were done, Megan sat down against the box, exhausted. Odion sat down next to her.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Megan said, "Yeah, yeah. What else we got?" she said excitedly.

Odion said laughing, "Megan, it's nighttime and you've already done so much. Let's go get you to sleep."

Megan frowned. "I really want to make Marik happy for me. He _did_ save me from that creepy guy, remember?" _If only he were there to help me that one time…_ Megan shook her head internally at the memory and focused on her work buddy.

Odion sighed and nodded. "Yes. He's the reason why you are currently sharing a room with me, right?"

"Yeah," she said shamefully.

Odion immediately saw his mistake. "Oh, you know I don't mean it like that! I love having you over with me. It lets me know that you're safe."

Megan looked at Odion amusingly and cocked an eyebrow. "Why would you care about my safety?" Odion widened his eyes and seemed to be trying to find an answer. He was about to open his mouth, when…

"Odion. I need you to run down to the supply closet and re-check the inventory for this week," instructed Marik. Odion quickly got up and rushed over to his destination. Megan tilted her head at him. _What was that about?_

Marik looked at her crossly. "Get up and come with me. Odion is going to be working late and I need you to share my room with me tonight."

Megan's head snapped at his face. "What was that, now?"

"I need to be keeping an eye on you at all times," he said as he helped her up to stand. "I can't have you attracting any more attention from my men. I need all the rare hunters I can get for the journey ahead." He led her back toward the hideout.

Megan looked down at her hand which was held into Marik's hand. It was a strong grip, yet she didn't mind. In fact, she liked it. It was the closest gesture to intimacy that she had with him. Not a romantic gesture, exactly, but it was a start.

When they got to his room, Megan saw that it was no different than her room was. It was the same furniture in the same setup. The only thing that was out of place was that the bed was slightly bigger.

She saw the chair in the corner and said to Marik with a yawn, "I guess I'll turn in. Good night." Megan headed to the chair and sat down in it.

Marik took off his cloak and set it on the bed. "I'm going across the room to take a shower. You've had one this morning, right?"

Megan nodded.

"Good. Then, I'll have all the hot water this time." He smiled. "You've been using it all for yourself, you know?"

Megan shrugged. "Girl's got to have her hot baths."

Marik rolled his eyes and instructed, "Stay in this room. I'll be right back. Yell if anyone tries to come in." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Megan shivered. Even the desert can be cold at night. She spotted Marik's cloak and ran to it. She grabbed it and covered herself with it when she got back to the chair. She settled in her seat and noticed a musky scent. His scent. _God, he even _smells _good. And he's probably been sweating in this heavy thing. _She fell asleep easily with a piece of him covering her.


	15. Chapter 15

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: I couldn't wait to update this story. I'm probably just going to update this one more than the others. I'm sorry, I'm just having so much fun writing this, but I promise to work on the others! By the way, the song used for this chapter is "Porcelain Fists" by Ingrid Michaelson. If you don't know what the song is, I highly recommend that you play it in the background while reading the lyrics on here. So, here's the much anticipated chapter fifteen!**

*Nori*

Bakura and Nori were at a white-painted pavilion on a hill nearby an empty park. It was close to evening.

Nori promised herself that she would stop stuttering around him. She started to speak. "What are we doing here?"

Bakura pulled her close to him and replied, "I brought you here to sing for me as you once promised."

Nori eyes widened. She said with a rush, "Sing? But I haven't sung solo before. Especially, in front of other people. I may be out of practice and…"

Bakura shoved her head to his lips and kissed her. He pulled back quickly. "If you sing for me, I'll reward you with much more than that."

Nori was shaking underneath him at this point. "N-no p-problem." She knew that stuttering was inevitable after what happened. Bakura smirked and sat down on the bench of the pavilion. He watched her clear her throat and took a deep breath. She began with her eyes closed:

'_Follow your heart' he said  
Your heart will take you there  
'Swallow your pride' he said  
For pride is anything but rare_

_So I walked into your eyes_  
_Without a raincoat on_  
_And in the salty sea_  
_I find you're over come_

She looked at Bakura's face and saw that smile on his. He was clearly enjoying her singing. It was a small and quiet voice, but one filled with passion and emotion. She closed her eyes again and continued.

_Take my hand you're treading water_  
_And I feel sand slipping away from underneath_  
_Our toes_  
_Nobody knows_  
_Where is it she goes?_

_Locked in the bathroom stall.  
Your back against the wall.  
Cold tiles beneath your knees.  
Your body broke your fall.  
Spitting into your own reflection gazing back.  
Inside your porcelain fists your palms begin to crack._

Nori felt hands wrap around her. She opened her eyes and stared into his. She shyly ran her hand down his face. Keeping her eyes opened, she finished:

_So take my hand._  
_You're treading water._  
_And I feel sand slipping away from underneath_  
_Our toes._  
_Nobody knows_  
_Where is it she goes._  
_When those sad eyes start to close_  
_Nobody knows_  
_Where is it she goes._  
_When those sad eyes close._

After a moment of silence, Bakura whispered in her ear. "That was beautiful, my little songbird." He pulled her into another much longer kiss. He smiled when she moaned his mouth. His hands trailed at her sides. She shivered at his graceful touch. Bakura had waited many years to have a companion beside him; somebody that he could bend to his will. He had finally found her. This innocent girl had clearly shown that she would do anything for him. And he had much anticipated plans for her. Some will be to his use. Others will be for his pleasure.

* * *

*Megan*

_Shining violet eyes._

"Megan, time to wake up."

_Deep, dark skin._

"Megan. Wake up."

_Light-blonde hair. Probably silky to the touch…_

"Wake up!"

Megan's eyes immediately shot open. She looked up at Marik, who was clearly not happy. His arms were crossed. "I'd like my cloak back. Or have you not finished salivating on it?"

Megan saw that the cloak was covered in her drool from the dream she had of him. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Here you go." She handed it to him.

Marik snatched it from her and made sure that he grabbed a dry spot on the robe. He sighed heavily. "I need this washed soon, anyway."

Megan got up. "I don't think that it needs to be washed." Then, she said quickly, "Aside from the drool, I mean. It smelled really nice before."

Marik smiled with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, did it?"

Megan froze. _Dumb Megan. Just dumb, dumb, dumb!_

He walked slowly toward her. "And just what scent did it have, exactly?"

Megan backed up against a wall. "Um… Musk, mostly… Maybe a hint of sandalwood."

Marik was so close to her that she didn't have room to breathe. He placed his hand beside her head. _Oh my god…_

"Is that how _I_ smell to you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she said shortly.

He leaned in more and inhaled her deeply. "Well, do you know what _your_ scent is?"

_Holy shit! _"What?" she asked in a small voice.

Then, he leaned back from her and said in his normal tone, "Sweat and the rice from last night. You really need to clean your teeth." He walked away from her. "Be sure to take a shower. A long one." When he left, Megan thought of how mad she should be at him. But when she smelled herself, she couldn't help but admit that he was right. _That fucking tease. _She took her shower as told and headed for the docks to meet Odion for work.


	16. Chapter 16

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: Awesome blossom! I'm back on this story right now and I'm ready to update! I'm so glad I'm getting a lot of love for this! **

*Nori*

"Show us your star chips, please," said one of the guards in front of the ship heading for Duelist Kingdom. Nori and Ryou showed them their tokens of admission. With a nod of the guard's head, the two headed on board.

Ryou became thrilled. "Aren't you excited? I am!"

Nori nodded, but she was more nervous than she was shy. Being alone with Bakura, it was going to be hard to resist his advances on her. Danno wouldn't be around for him to worry about walking in on them. If they were alone in his room without his father, she wasn't sure what Bakura would have done to her. Though, she probably wouldn't mind at all.

"Hey, are you alright, Nori? What's the matter?" Ryou asked with concern in his voice.

Nori tried to act ecstatic. "Oh, nothing! I'm excited, too!" she exclaimed with a smile. Ryou smiled back and headed inside the housing part of the ship. The room was huge with many duelists trading their cards and discussing strategies. It was brightly lit and contained much chatter, causing Nori to cringe inwardly.

However, Ryou didn't seem to mind. "Come on! Let's go see if we can find Yugi and Joey. I heard they are in the tournament, too."

Nori really didn't want to talk to anyone. Normally the introvert, she preferred to be alone in peace and quiet. She'd much rather spend time with Bakura, despite how frightened of his possessive approach she was. Nori didn't want to disappoint Ryou, though, so she went along with him to find the other two duelists.

While searching for them, they managed to run into a few of familiar characters from the show. An attractive woman with blond hair, stopped in front of them and gawked at her clothes.

"Where did you get that dress? It's stunning!" the woman exclaimed. She was referring to the short and strapless teal dress that was once Tea's. It had a coral-colored ribbon around it to show her tiny figure.

"Thank you," she replied quietly. "It was from a friend."

The woman held out her hand and introduced herself. "The name is Mai Valentine."

Nori hesitantly took her hand and shook it with her. "I'm Nori and this is Ry- uh, Bakura."

Then, Mai looked at them both quizzically. "You're not competitive duelists, are you?"

They both automatically shook their heads. Ryou explained, "We're just here for fun. We don't exactly compete with anybody."

Mai laughed. "Well, that's good because I'd really hate to crush you two creampuffs. Keep an eye out for me, okay? I'll be the one at the top of the competition." She passed them. Ryou said, "She seems nice." Nori agreed. Mai Valentine actually complemented her on her outfit!

"So, why have you stopped calling me Ryou?" he asked.

Nori tried to think of what was probably her third lie since she got into the show. "Um, I just thought Bakura had a nicer ring to it."

Ryou shrugged. "I don't mind or anything. Just wondering."

From the corner of her eye, Nori could see boys who looked be younger than her and instantly knew that they were Rex and Weevil. They were ogling at her flirtatiously, making Nori uncomfortable. "B-bakura, can we go outside? I don't do well in crowds."

Ryou nodded. "That's fine." He took her hand and led her out to the railing of the ship. They both stared out to the dark ocean. The sounds of seagulls were heard with the ship piercing through the water. Nori breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes. A sudden breeze flew past her and she realized that Bakura was with her. She opened her eyes to see him.

Bakura twirled a piece of her brown hair and said, "I'm glad you chose to wear that dress. It makes your curves look much more appealing." He gripped his hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you." Then, she gathered herself to say, "You look really handsome. You always do."

The comment made Bakura's grin wider. "Really, now?"

Nori couldn't help to stuttered. "Y-yes."

He leaned into her ear and whispered, "It's getting late. Why don't we head for our room, hm?"

Nori gasped. Their room.

* * *

*Megan*

Megan stood at the front of the ship carrying all the rare hunters and threw her arms up at the air, screaming, "I'm queen of the world!"

"Megan! Stop acting like a lunatic and mop the deck like I've asked you to an hour ago!" Marik shouted from behind her.

She giggled and turned her head to see him in his now clean cloak, clearly annoyed. "Come on, Marik, have some fun!"

"I don't have time for your childish games. Get back to work," he said adamantly while handing her the mop that was found lying on the deck.

Megan groaned and took it from him. "You really need to chill, man."

Marik replied scornfully, "I'll 'chill' whenever I have enough rare hunters to defeat the pharoah. In the meantime, give me a moment's peace and finish the floors."

Megan rolled her eyes and went to a spot on the ship that she hadn't mopped yet. As she was working, she hummed to "Cotton-Eyed Joe". It had been maybe half an hour before her hands grew tired and she was finished. She headed for the supply closet and placed the mop and bucket of water inside. She shut the door to find Odion standing behind it.

"Gah! Odion, you scared me!" she giggled.

"I was just checking on you," he said.

"For the millionth time, I'm fine. I don't have to be supervised all the time, you know," she said irritated.

Odion shrugged. "Master Marik's orders."

"Bullshit. I think you just like hanging out with me. What, got nothing better to do than say 'Yes, Master Marik'?"

Odion smiled. "I like being around you, Megan. Is there something wrong with that?"

Megan smirked. "Guess not. I still think you enjoy following 'Marik's orders' a bit too much. So, I'm done mopping. What do you want to do? Ooooh, wait, I know! Come with me to Marik's room." She took his hand and led him there. When they were inside, Odion noticed a small radio on the nightstand. Megan turned it on and fiddled with the dial. "How about we listen to some tunes? I'll try to find something to dance to."

Odion said with hands in front of him, "Whoa, Megan. I'm not the dancing type."

"That's okay. You can just watch." After a while, Megan finally found a station that wasn't so full of static noise. It was playing a slow tune of a quiet piano. Megan grunted in frustration and sat on the bed, giving up. She saw Odion hold his hand out to her. "May I?"

Megan giggled and took it. "So, now you're the dancing type," she commented sarcastically.

Odion smiled, not responding. She placed her hands on his shoulders and Odion placed his hands around her waist. They began to sway back and forth in silence. Finally, Megan asked, "Have you ever dance with a girl before?"

He responded, "Once or twice."

"Ooooh, Odion in love? Do tell." Megan said playfully.

"There's nothing to tell," he said indifferently. Then, he looked into her eyes and Megan began to notice how he was staring at her. Almost in an admiring way. "None of them are as good of dancers as you." He leaned forward and closed his eyes.

_Wait… Odion's going to kiss me! I can't kiss him! I like Marik!_

As if on cue, the door was opened. Odion's and Megan's heads shot up _Well, speak of the devil…_

Marik stood there bewildered for a moment. Then, he took a deep breath and slammed his finger on the off button of the radio. "Odion, meet me at the front of the ship. I will be speaking to you of this… meeting alone." Odion immediately left with a look of shame. When he was gone, Marik turned to Megan and said, "I don't want him around you anymore."

"What!" she shouted. "Why!"

"You are a terrible influence, even to my best men."

Megan placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe if you weren't so standoffish and actually let me hang with you, I wouldn't be looking your men for company."

Marik pinched the temples of his nose and asked, "Why are you so obsessed with my presence?"

Megan shot back, "Oh, I don't know. Why are you so obsessed with teasing me?"

"Teasing you?"

"Yes!"

Marik smirked. "My occupation involves getting inside people's minds. If you don't like it, you can always jump off the boat."

Megan sighed. It was useless. She would never get him to like her.

"But, believe me when I say this, my dear." His tone became even more serious, if that was even possible. "I'll just jump in and drag you back here with me. No matter how much you try to annoy me, you're not escaping. You're with _me_ now, Megan."

His words surprised Megan for a moment. She recovered and snapped back harshly, "Why are you so obsessed with my presence, _Marik_?"

Marik smiled sardonically. "You're going to regret asking those words."

She crossed her arms. "Try me."

Out of nowhere, Marik grabbed her shirt, pulled her toward him, and crushed his lips to hers. Megan's eyes almost popped out of their sockets and she held her breath for the longest time. Marik's heavy breathing made her spine tingle. Finally, he let her lips go, but still held onto her shirt. He smiled again. "I'm going to enjoy your company." He shoved her away from him. "Do not leave this room." The order wasn't a problem for her because Megan wouldn't move. She _couldn't_ move.


	17. Chapter 17

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: Before we begin with the next chapter, let me thank my five loyal readers and writers: TheAverin, Latina shewolf, KaylaKissesKangaroos, Fallinginreverse1298, and WarriorsFan132. You guys are super awesome! I get the giggles every time I receive a review. Keep them up and I will bring the fun! **

~Seventeen

*Nori*

The room was dark when they entered, but Nori could already tell that the color scheme was mostly dark violet with the walls and the sheets colored that way. Only the floor was a dark gray. Moonlight was shining through the porthole of the room.

Nori was about to turn on the lights when Bakura stopped her. "We won't be needing any lights, tonight," he said. Nori swallowed hard. _What's he planning to do to me?_

"I'm going to get us something to drink. I can't have you giving me an excuse as to why you need to leave the bed at night." He kissed her on the cheek and left her alone in the dark room. Nori looked at the bed in front of her. It had enough room to fit two people. She examined the sheets with the touch of her fingers. Satin. The most intimate of material. Nori went to the window and stared out at it for awhile.

Nori wasn't sure about being this alone with a man, even if it is Bakura. She was always careful around boys since her mother kept warning her about the downside of dating early. Mrs. Kirkland always believed that the dating age was sixteen. Nori couldn't wait that long anymore…not with the spirit. This was the first time she went against her mother's wishes.

She heard a bottle being set down and turned around to find Bakura setting some water down on the nightstand. His shirt and pants had already been taken off. He was only in boxers. "Thirsty?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," Nori replied.

Bakura beckoned her to come to him with his finger. She went to him immediately and let him take her in his arms. He untied the ribbon around her waist and placed on the nightstand. Nori's breath hitched when Bakura took off her dress and threw it on the floor. All that was left was her nude colored underwear.

"Get on the bed, Nori," Bakura demanded. She looked at it, then back at him.

"B-bakura, I'm not sure if I'm r-ready for this," Nori told him.

Bakura rubbed her back gently with his hands and snuck one of them up the skin behind the bra clasp where he tickled her with his finger. "I told you that I'd take your innocence slowly. I won't be taking you just yet. I want to enjoy you little by little. Besides, I gave you an order. Get on the bed." He said the last sentence a little more forcefully. Nori obeyed and sat on it.

"Lay down." She did so.

Bakura smiled. "Good girl." He crawled on top of her and began to kiss her multiple times on the lips while undoing her bra. Nori was still scared, but she didn't care. She wanted this and him more than anything. She wasn't sure if she had a choice anyway.

Bakura threw the bra down from the bed. Nori's small breasts were fully exposed to him. He took a deep breath as he massaged them with his strong, cold hands. Nori gasped and sighed with each motion. "B-bakura… oh, Bakura… p-p-please…" she begged.

Bakura looked intently in her eyes with a lazy smile. "You like this, Nori? You want me to give you more?"

Nori looked at Bakura's glistening, pale chest. Oh, yes. She wanted him on her. Now.

"Bakura…"

"Yes?"

"K-kiss me…" she whimpered.

Bakura laid down on her with his chest on top of her breasts. Nori could feel his erection from his boxers on her delicate place. At that moment, she felt so beautiful and free. Each kiss from his lips took her higher and higher from her reasoning and all she felt was overbearing emotion. Sweet and loving emotion.

"Nori…" Bakura whispered to her. "You feel so divine." He grabbed a fistful of her hair and gave her a deep kiss, making Nori yell in his mouth with pleasure. Then, Bakura stopped and sighed deeply. He got off and laid down next to her. He watched as Nori's chest heaved up and down as she gasped for air. When he saw that she had recovered, Bakura pulled her close to him.

Nori had been keeping her eyes closed. She wasn't sure if she had done well for him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at his. They were gleaming with satisfaction. Nori smiled. He was happy.

* * *

*Megan*

Megan laid on the bed for who knew how long. She waited and waited for Marik to return. Or Odion, at least. She thought about him and what happened a lot that day. She liked him, but she didn't love him like he wanted her to. She hoped he wasn't angry with her.

The doorknob turned and Megan sat straight up. Odion walked in with a tray of food and sat it down on the nightstand. "Master Marik should be in here shortly." Then, he turned and walked away.

Megan called out, "Odion, wait!" But Marik was already at the door. Odion looked at him. Marik nodded, bidding him to leave. Marik closed the door behind him.

Rage fueled inside Megan. "You told him not to speak to me, did you? He's my friend!"

Marik glared at her. "He's my servant. He does what I order him to do."

Megan snapped back, "He's also your brother."

Marik breathed angrily and ran his fingers through his hair. Megan needed to ask him. "Marik, why do hate me so much?"

Marik looked at her with an unreadable expression. Then, he sighed. "I don't hate you. I just find you to be quite annoying. I can't have your little crush on me to get in the way of my work."

Megan's eyes lit up. "How do you know that I like you? Why would it be in the way?"

Marik replied, "The answer to both of your questions is because you get too excited every time you see me and you don't pay attention. I can't have you break something of mine again."

Megan rolled her eyes. "It was just a dish. It's not like it was china or anything."

"It was."

"…oh."

They were both silent. Then, Megan spoke up. "Do you like _me_?"

Marik appeared thoughtful for a moment. He began to leave the room.

"Marik!"

He kept going.

"I want to speak to Odion again."

That made him stop. Marik turned around with his hand on the doorknob. "I need time to think, Megan. In the meantime, stay here and eat. You look famished." He closed the door behind him. Megan groaned. Odion won't talk to her, Marik found her annoying yet would kiss her to laugh at her expense, and she still hasn't seen her sister in weeks. Not a very good run of the show so far.

Then, Megan made a promise to herself. Three, actually. One, regain her friendship with Odion. Two, find Nori. And three, get Marik to love Megan. All these goals were a long shot, but Megan Kirkland never backed down on a challenge before. She will not be treated by that douchebag as some kind of punch line. Megan liked him and she will get him to feel the same for her. _And if Marik doesn't like it, well, that's just too bad for him._

* * *

*Marik*

Marik closed the door behind him. He could hear the girl groan in frustration from where he was standing. He was aware that she wanted him to answer her question. _Do you like me?_

He had a difficult time answering that question himself as he walked back to the front of the ship. On the one hand, Megan was the bane of his very existence. On the other hand, he liked how her hazel eyes light up whenever she saw him.

Marik liked the thought of someone doting over him. But did he like her? He couldn't tell whether her spunkiness and fiery temper were appealing or frightening.

And the way that she danced with such lithe and strength. Marik had to keep himself calm from watching her. He had never even committed himself to a girl before.

Marik stopped himself for a moment and smiled. Maybe he didn't need to.

Yes, he found her beautiful. Yes, found her profane humor to be amusing. Yes, he wanted her. But he will have her his own way. _And if she doesn't like it… well, that's too bad for her._

**Author's Note: Uh oh. Looks like Megan and Marik are having a challenging approach to one another... Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! Sorry I had to leave for a while. Here is chapter eighteen! Don't hate me!**

~Eighteen

*Nori*

Nori slowly opened her eyes. Morning light was pouring in through the tiny window and the ray was casted on the dark sheets. She smiled when she felt Bakura's bare chest against her cheek. Quietly, she tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes. She was about to fall asleep again when she heard an unexpected voice.

"Nori? What on earth…?"

Nori shot up and quickly covered herself. "Oh my God! I'm _so_ sorry!" she shouted.

Ryou looked at her with wide eyes. His blush was easily shown through his pale skin. "Did we…do something last night?"

Nori replied, "Uh…n-no! You kn-know me and my dumb sleeping problems. I m-must've had some crazy d-dream that made me end up…naked." Well, almost naked anyway. She still had her underpants on.

"Right. A dream." Ryou seemed to have said to himself. They both sat in an awkward silence for a while until Ryou recovered. "Hey, why don't we visit with Yugi and Joey? They might be in the dining area eating breakfast." Ryou's stomach growled. He laughed. "Great. Now I'm hungry!"

Nori laughed and said, "Okay. Let's go."

They both got out of bed and got dressed. Ryou placed on his attire of a cream colored sweater and a pair of jeans while Nori got back into her dress. Then, they both headed to the dining area. But after a few minutes, they were lost in the corridors of the big boat.

Nori piped up, "Where do you think we are?"

Rubbing his stomach, Ryou sighed. "I'm not sure. Let's ask those two." He pointed to Rex and Weevil, who were leaning up against a wall and laughing about something. They both looked up when Ryou asked, "Do you know where the dining area is?"

Rex replied, "Dining area is closed. We're about to head for land." Then he turned his attention to Nori and gave her a wink. Weevil stifled a laugh when Nori quickly walked away with a much disappointed Ryou. "I guess we'll just have to eat when we get there. Let's go up with the others." Nori nodded and headed outside with him. As they walked toward the exit, Nori felt a hand shy into hers and it grasped gently. She could tell that it wasn't Bakura, but she was afraid that he would get jealous. Nori sighed. She'll just have to deal with him later.

* * *

*Megan*

In her room, Megan felt like passing out from exhaustion. She had been cleaning the damn ship all day. _I can't believe this has to go on until we get to Japan._ Then her mind started to wander to Nori. _I hope she's alright. If only there was a way I can get in touch with her._

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Megan called out warily, "Door's open." Odion walked in and hastily shut the door behind him.

Megan sat straight up. "What are you doing here? Marik will kill you!"

Odion smiled a little. "Don't worry. He's sleeping." He sat down beside her and placed his hand on her leg. "Are you alright?"

Megan sighed. "I'm not sure. Marik is fucking with my head and… hell, he doesn't even need the rod!" she yelled.

Odion placed his hand on her mouth. "Hush! Someone will hear you!" he whispered loudly.

Megan grew annoyed and shoved his hand away. "Don't tell me to hush!" she whispered. "What are you doing here?" she asked again, arms crossed.

Odion looked at her with seriousness in his eyes. "Well…I really like you, Megan. You're very…special to me." Megan's eyes went wide. _Aw, fuck. Not this again! _"I think you're beautiful and witty and kind. You remind me of Marik when he was younger."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Odion, I like Marik. I'm sorry, but I just want us to be friends, okay?"

Odion's eyes were pleading. "I can treat you better than he can."

"I know. But I believe that there's good in him. It just needs to be shown. I can change him. You said so yourself. You don't agree with some of the things that he does. Just give us a chance."

Odion thought it over and said with resignation, "Fine. If things don't work out though, you'll always have me. I'll be right here."

Megan smiled. "Thanks."

A knock was heard on the door. "Megan?"

She whispered in a panic, "Oh, shit! It's Marik! If he sees you he'll be on your ass! Hide!"

Odion searched for a moment before deciding to hide under the bed. He grunted as he climbed in, "This is humiliating." When he finally hid himself completely, Megan heard the door knock again.

"Megan, what's going on in there?" Marik questioned.

"Just a minute! I'm…getting dressed!" Though she was already in her nightclothes.

She headed for the door and opened it. "Hi! Hi. Please come in."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "I was just coming to check on you. Odion hasn't been in here, has he?"

"Nope! In fact, I do believe he's in bed."

"Well, I better go check on him…"

"Ah, no! He's probably fast asleep by now. You wouldn't want to wake him up," she explained.

Marik looked at her suspiciously. "Right. One more thing." He pulled on her night shirt and planted another kiss on her lips. Megan knew she should enjoy it (what obsessive fangirl wouldn't?), but she was annoyed that he can be so aggressive. She shoved him away.

Marik smirked. "I just wanted to give you a good night kiss. I would figure that's what you'd want. Or do you enjoy my cloak more?"

Megan frowned. "Well, you don't have to be so rough. I'd be more than happy to make out and everything, okay?"

Marik's eyebrows were raised. "Very well. I'll remember that. In the meantime, get some sleep. You have work to do tomorrow." He shut the door and Megan heard the click of a lock. _Dammit. How's Odion suppose to get out?_

"Bad news, buddy. Looks like you're spending the night with me."

Odion chuckled. "I don't mind that, actually."

"Oh, no. You're not coming out from under there. We're sleeping separately, got it?"

Odion sighed. "If that's what you wish."

"Good." Megan climbed into bed and turned out the light. She closed her eyes when she heard Odion say, "At least give me a pillow." Megan giggled and threw one down to him.

"There's your stupid pillow. Now, go to sleep, you big baby."


	19. Chapter 19

Shadow-Struck

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile. Thanks for all the reviews (even though along with the temporary, yet TRAGIC deletion of this story all the reviews are gone…I did manage to save them on Word, though). Here's chapter nineteen! The song that Nori sings in this chapter is called "Dark Waltz" sung by Jackie Evancho.**

~Nineteen

*Nori*

Soon, Ryou and Nori made their way to the bow of the ship where Yugi and his friends are. Ryou was surprised to find Teah and Tristan aboard. Nori wasn't. She knew that they snuck on to support Yugi and Joey from the show.

"Tristan? Teah? What are _you_ guys doing here?" Ryou asked.

Everyone turned around and smiled when they saw the two. "Hey, Ryou! Nori!" Teah called. She said more quietly, "We managed to sneak on the ship without anyone noticing." She gave a wink. Then, Tristan asked, "Wait, what are _you _doing here? Are you dueling, Bakura?" Ryou nodded and added, "Just for fun, though." Nori just realized that Ryou/Bakura was not supposed to meet the others until they got to the island. Was that a bad thing? She decided not to think about it.

Joey noticed Ryou and Nori holding each other's hand. "So, are you guys like a thing now?"

They instantly knew what Joey was talking about and let go of their hands, blushing. "No. We just g-got lost and we didn't want to lose each other on the sh-ship," Nori explained with another lie.

Just then, Yugi exclaimed, "Look, you guys, there it is!" He was pointing to the island known as Duelist Kingdom. Everyone went up to the railing in excitement. Yugi continued, "Now we're one step closer to rescuing my grandpa."

Joey responded. "The island is pretty big. Finding him won't be easy."

Yugi shrugged. "Well, we have to start somewhere." The others nodded and looked out to the island.

However, Nori wasn't so focused on rescuing his grandfather. She was more into being with Bakura. Her mind wandered to fearing that he would make her do something bad for him. Would she have to hurt someone eventually? Knowing him, it was possible. The thought of it troubled her. She didn't have the stomach to hurt anyone, but she knew that she would have to please Bakura if she wanted to keep being with him…and stay out of the Shadow Realm. She shivered and looked down at the sun-lit water.

* * *

"But Teah, what if we're spotted!" Tristan asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh, knock it off, lamebrain! Just act normal."

Nori and the others got off the ship and onto dry land. She was about to join the others when she felt a hand grab her wrist. "Come. We must separate from those fools," Bakura ordered. Nori nodded and headed off to the trees with him. The forest area of the island was stunning to her. The sun's light poured through the leaves of the tree tops and glistened the green grass. The buzzing of insects and chirping of birds was all that could be heard when the two were eventually far enough away from the chatter of duelists.

When they came upon a clearing, Bakura said, "We should rest here for awhile. Yugi will be sure to have enough star chips by tonight. We'll meet up with him and his friends then." Nori was slightly disappointed. She was hoping to stay with them and watch the duels, though she didn't mention this to him. However, Bakura seemed to have read her mind. He arched an eyebrow and formed a crooked smile. "Would you prefer to be doing something else?"

"N-no! I'm good, Bakura.," she said quickly.

"Hm."

They sat down together and listened to the leaves rustle with the wind. Nori looked up at Bakura's profile and smiled. She loved it when he has a look of determination on his face. He seemed to be forming a plan. "Aren't you going to be dueling with the others?" Nori asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"No. None of these amateurs are worth my time."

"Oh."

After a moment of silence, Nori scooted closer to Bakura and laid her head down on his shoulder. Bakura asked, "Are you still weary?"

"Yes."

"Get some rest. We have much to do when night falls."

Nori snuggled into his neck and fell asleep.

* * *

That night, Nori awoke and found that Bakura was still sleeping. She slowly got up and decided to wander off a little. _I'll be back by the time he wakes up._ She headed up to a nearby cliff and spotted an ocean liner out in the distance. She looked up and beheld herself a dark and star-filled sky. With little time to herself and the rustling of the leaves, Nori began to sing:

_We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together_

I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever

As she twirled with the wind, she continued:

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Nori could hear footsteps and realized that Bakura was watching her from behind. She pretended not to notice and sang:

Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven

Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Hands caressed her hips, making Nori hitch a breath. She quickly gathered herself together as Bakura turned her around, held her hands, and danced with her._  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light_

She finished and saw a gleam of lust in his eyes. They kissed and Nori was backed onto a tree. Intensity of the kiss grew as Bakura grabbed onto her hair and kissed her with more passion. At the height of the moment, he stopped, leaving Nori hanging. "We need to go. I spotted a campfire out in the distance. It must be Yugi and his friends." Before she could say anything, Bakura grabbed her hand and led her to their destination.

**Author's Note: Sorry for lacking Megan's point of view. The next chapter will mainly focus on her next time. Marik fans, be prepared!**


End file.
